Family Lasts Forever
by Edward's Doll
Summary: Adolphina is just a regular girl. Little did she know that she had a vampire in her ancestry, that just happens to be Mr. Emmett McCarty. What do the wolves have to do with Adolphina? A story of love and tragedy, please r r! BxE EMxR AxJ ADx?
1. Chapter 1: Death

Death.

Death is easy.

Death is nice.

Death is simple.

Death is normal.

Death is regular.

Death is good.

It's dealing with Death that is hard. Not Experiencing it.

My whole family is dead

Death is the easy way out. Dealing with Death is the hard part.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologlue

**Well, we all know that Emmet is very protective of his family. We also know that he had a fairly large family that he left behind when he became a Vampire. Don't you think he would wonder about them and their lives every once and a while? I would. So one day Emmet decides to find out. Who does he ask? Alice. What does he ask? Read on...**

* * *

It all started five years ago when I asked Alice a question.

"Alice," she knew what I was going to say.

"Emmet, I would be glad to."

I had been worried about the family I had left behind since I first saw Renesme. Her beautiful face reminded me of when my Niece Emilie was first born. I was Fourteen when my Sister Adolphina had her child, but I still remember her to this day. She was so little, and kind. I hoped she remembered me, even if she was only a few years old when Rosalie found me. I wanted to know what was new with her. If she was alive. If she had any kids. If they were alive. If she had any grandchildren.

Alice closed her eyes to concentrate.

About a minute into her vision, she gasped. Shock and hurt displayed on her face.

"Alice!" she hushed me before I could ask.

She looked like she was about to cry. If she could, I am sure she would have.

Then, she must have seen something really bad. Her broken sobs came out in gusts of air. Her face displayed the horror of what she was seeing. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Esme dropped her blueprints for the living room, Carlisle dropped his book, Jasper came down the stairs in her pain floated to Alice's side, Edward, Bella, Renesme, and Jacob all rushed inside. Edward's face was one of horror. He was whimpering. Rosalie was standing next to me, in horror of the things going on.

Oh no.

What the hell was going to happen to poor Emi?!?!

Bella decided to step in then. She left Edward alone and went to stand next to Alice. She put her shield up. Edward's face was worried now, not in horror. Bella tried to comfort Alice. Not long ago, we found out that Bella's shield didn't work with Jasper, but he was in too much pain to calm us all down.

Alice ran over to me and grasped me firmly. "Emmet! You need to take care of her! You need to take care of Adolphina!"

"Alice! Is my sister still alive?!" Hope sprang up in my heart.

"No. Your Niece's child, her unborn baby and her husband are about to die of a car crash! In one minute and 19 seconds! It is a firm image! They are leaving behind a ten year old daughter!"

Oh no! Emi would be heart broken! She used to love her dolls, and when one broke nothing could make her feel better. Of course, when she woke up the next day and Ma had made another doll for her, she was better again. She couldn't have another child. "What will happen to Adolphina?"

"First, she will go to her Aunt's house, but I can see that she will die of breast cancer in a year. Then she will move in with her Aunt and Uncle. The Aunt will die from breast cancer within six months again and I can see faded images of him dead in the lake. He jumped off the Hoan Bridge! In Milwaukee Wisconsin! Then she will move in with her Grandma Emilie who will die in five years from today almost exactly. Of old age. In her sleep."

Oh no.

"But you haven't heard the worst part yet." Alice continued, "She will go into Foster Care and the guy who will take her in will abuse her physically, mentally, and sexually."

"NOOO!!!" I roared. I was very protective of my family, and everyone knew it. I was NOT going to let this happen to her. There must be something we could do. Maybe Rosalie and I could take her in? Yes, we could do that, couldn't we? Then she could be with me, her last relative alive, and she wouldn't even know it. She could be happy. I was about to ask Rosalie if she would let my, well, my niece's Granddaughter into our house when Alice stopped me. "No Emmet, she will either die then or become a Vampire. We can't"

Dang it!!! What could I do?! I was desperate! _Edward! Help me! Please! I can't let her be abused! Not after all of what was going to happen to her!! Help me!!!_

"The crash will happen in five seconds."

Four

Three

Two

One

"They are dead on impact."

Well, at least they didn't have to go through any pain.

But Adolphina will be.

"Um… I have an idea." Bella's face showed her concentration. She still had trouble bringing her sheild down, but she wanted Edward to hear her plan. Edward's head whipped around

"Alice! Will it work?!" I didn't even ask what the idea was at this point. I needed to know if she was going to be okay.

"Yes! But there is still a small chance that she will end up being a vampire. Everyone in this town does though."

She didn't have to be abused now. She would be okay. Life will be okay. Little did Adolphina know, but we had just chosen her future for her.

I had asked Alice once a week what will happen to Adolphina next week.

This week Alice told me the bad news.

"Emmet, this is the week that Emilie will die in her sleep. They will have a conversation about you Emmet. Your name will be in the last sentence she says."

It was in the first, and now it will be in the last.

I remember when she said her first sentence. 'Mamma? Where is Unca Emmet?' I had cried that night. I was so happy. She was always my favorite niece. I had two other nieces and two nephews. All four of them died in a car crash in 1947. Emilie was the only one left. All of her kids died before she did. That must have been horrible. At least she will be with them by next week.

"Emmet? Are you ready to call social security when the time comes, or should I?" Esme asked with her motherly tone. She was trying to comefort me. My memories of Emi had done that.

I still didn't think I could call social security. There was no way I would be able to do that. "You can Esme, thank you. Alice? Can I go to her funeral? Now that she will be dead, no one will be there that recognizes me. Please?"

"Yes Emmet. It will be safe for you. You will not have to worry. Remember to say your prayers."

"Thank you Alice, for everything.

* * *

**Yes, I know that I somewhat left it as a cliff hanger. Yes, I know that it is not even the real story yet. But I would like to know that at least SOMEONE is interested. So, in order for me to continue, I ask for... 1 REVIEW!!! Just so i know someone is reading!!! and i am sorry if the next few chapters take a while to post. I have the next few chapters written.... one review!!!**

**Edward's Doll :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cemetary

**So, i will not be posting this weekend since i will not be home (I will be at Blue Harbor Resort to be exact) and i will be having a blast! Now, let's get on with the chapter. **

**Now we go to Adolphina's POV. This is right after Emilie's funeral. Adolphina is standing on the steps of the funeral. That is when we come in.**

* * *

I stood outside of the Funeral home, wondering where life would take me. Now that Grandma Emilie was dead, I would be put into foster care since no one who loved me was still alive. I would have to say goodbye to my friends and the place I lived, Milwaukee Wisconsin. I loved this place. Everyone was nice and honestly cared about whether you were okay after each one of your family members/guardians slowly died off. Now I had to say goodbye to everything I knew and loved.

Why did my Father and Ma have to die in the first place? Because some shipment was coming in early and the truck driver couldn't bother to see if there was black ice on the freeway going twenty miles an hour over the speed limit? Was it worth leaving a kid orphaned?

Sure, I had other family members alive to take care of me when I was ten. Over the last five years, my two Aunts died of breast cancer, my Uncle committed suicide after my Aunt died, and my most recent guardian, my Grandma Emilie, died in her sleep three days ago. Leaving me all alone.

That night will be etched into my brain forever. We had been talking about past relatives who had died that I had never gotten the chance to meet. I will never forget her last words. "I wish Uncle Emmett was still alive, he was such a funny and nice person.", she laughed and smiled to herself, "You would have liked him. Goodnight sweetheart, and dream happy dreams." That was when she twirled around from the kitchen and went to her bedroom.

"Goodnight!" I said after her.

Goodnight for the rest of my life.

I needed to say my final goodbye. This was it. We walked to her grave. The grass next to it and surrrounding it was covered in a thick blanket of snow. They set the casket into the pre-dug hole. The tears were streaming down my face as I placed on top of her casket, a blue Iris. She once told me that a blue Iris was her favorite flower. That memory brought on more tears. It looked beautiful in the snow.

While I was at the cemetery, I placed a rose on each of my family member's graves. They all happened to be my former guardians as well. I stopped where my Ma's grave was. She had a kind heart and a soft spot in her where I belonged, where I still belonged. I broke down sobbing. No one from the precession came to put their hand on my shoulder like they always did when I at my mother's grave. Then it hit me. There was no one here that would do that. No one here to comfort. No one here was a part of my family. I could never be comforted like that again.

I curled up into a ball and sobbed. I couldn't stop. It was as if a sudden attack hit me and I could no longer breath. I wanted them to kill me now. I wanted to be with my family. I wanted my mother and father. I wanted my unborn baby brother. I wanted my Grandmother. I wanted comfort. I wanted death.

I don't know how long I had been sobbing for. The sun had just gone down so I knew it was late.

"Adolphina?" I heard a quiet velvet voice from behind me. "Adolphina Emilia McCarty?" Why did she use my full name? Was she trying to make me sob more? She even pronounced it wrong.

"Sophia." I didn't know who she was but I knew I had to be polite.

"Hello Sophia." The voice came closer with the accompanying sound of crunching of leaves as she walked.

I was about to correct her again and tell her to call me Soph, but that was the name my family used for me. I didn't want to be reminded of them every time someone called my name. "Hello", I said in a quiet voice.

"Sophia, my name is Bella Cullen, and I will be your foster sister. My father lives in a small house in Forks, Washington. Would you like to go to your Grandmother's house and pick up the rest of your stuff? I know the social worker told you that you wouldn't be going back to the house, but if you want to go back and get anything else you wanted to bring, you can. We will be here for another day since our flight has been delayed a day." I could hear a small smile in her voice. How dare she smile when she could see I was in pain! Was she teasing me? Did she want me to cry harder? Did she want me to swear?

I decided it wasn't a good idea to start things off badly with my new foster sister. "Um, that would be great. But I was wondering, could we come back here tomorrow morning before we go to the airport?" My voice cracked at the word "airport".

"Of course." Then she put her hand on my shoulder, and strangely, I felt slightly comforted. Knowing that someone cared. "So you live on Carlisle Avenue?" She smiled.

All I could do was nod my head.

* * *

**A Big thankyou to hey peeps ox16 for reviewing! I'll continue on once I get another review! Hm... i think that might just be my routine... get a review and keep going... :-)**

**Edward's Doll**


	4. Chapter 4: The Airport

Just so you know, i live in Milwaukee and it is a cold wet place with LOTS of wind, so it made perfect sence to me that she would move to forks, because i don't know how to explain how rain is annoying. when you live with it for your whole life, you learn to love that is why i chose Milwaukee! read and enjoy!!!

* * *

We got to the airport in Port Angeles at seven o'clock Pacific time. _Funny, we left Milwaukee at six. _We still had an hour's long drive to Forks. I had heard a lot about Bella in the last Five hours. She was a straight A student, had more friends than I ever had even though she said she didn't have many, had a nice and caring father, and her best friend's name was Alice Cullen. "You'll like Alice, she is sweet and is adopted. Like you will be someday."

I never wanted to be adopted.

Ever.

I would never call anyone Mother, Father, Aunt, Uncle, Grandma, or Grandpa again. No one could ever take their places in my life. And I was not about to be calling kids brother and sister either.

We walked past the security gate and there was a guy, a pale, bronze colored haired guy, waiting for Bella. His amber eyes never left her. He had obviously been waiting for her.

Her amber eyes went strait to his. They had the same eye color.

As soon as they were close enough, they kissed.

_Eeew. Bella never told me she had a boyfriend. Geese, get a room. No one wants to see this. _I was getting uncomfortable. I did not like public displays of affection.

He parted from her and laughed. She eyed him and smiled. _If my boyfriend had laughed after he kissed me he would have hell to pay._

He coughed to cover up the laugh. _Lame._

Suddenly he started to laugh harder.

Once he was done laughing Bella introduced us. "Edward, this is Sophia. Sophia, this is Edward."

"Hello Sophia. My name is Edward Cullen." he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

As I shook, I replied, "Hello Edward, my name is Sophia McCarthy."

He took Bella's stuff and mine and began to walk.

A gentleman. My grandma always told me to marry a gentleman. Bella was lucky.

"Thank you Edward."

He smiled. "Your welcome Sophia."

We walked down to Baggage claim. I had a lot of suitcases. When my Uncle died and I left Tennessee at the age of Five, Grandma Ellen bought me a bunch of cute little suitcases to carry the important stuff on the plane. I had eight suitcases. Two giant ones, two medium sized ones, and four cute little ones. Those were for stuff, not clothes. My most precious things were in those suitcases. These were the things I didn't trust in the mail.

"Sophia, how many suitcases do you have?" He asked kindly.

"Eight." He didn't seem surprised by the large number.

Oh right. I was moving. That was probably typical.

Edward smiled. "Point them out to me when you see them and I will get them."

"Thank you."

* * *

All i need is a single review and i shall continue! hearts 3

Edward's Doll


	5. Chapter 5: Alice

**Hey guys!!! I am sooo sooo sooo sorry it took me sooo sooo sooo long to update!!! I know it is a poor excuse but i have a butt load of English homework. Thank god we are reading to kill a mockingbird or i don't think i would be able to handle it. I am working on the next chapter already, but you might not get an update until memorial day, or, if worst comes to worst, even (sadly) two to three weeks because of exams. I AM SOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY!!! Enjoy this one! It is quite a bit longer than the others.**

**Thankyou for reviewing: hey peeps ox16, vampiersrule70, Clark, and Nyra!!!**

**Please continue to review.**

**And heads up, I can't think of names off of the top of my head (which i will need for the next chapter since the people from Twilight would be out of highschool) so PM me with names, or your name, and if you want one to be a mean person say so!!!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"Um… You will be in Bella's old room."

On the car ride to Charlie's house, I learned that Edward and Bella were married. What was with that? Why didn't she tell me on the plane_**? **_Edward had to tell me_. Edward_. I was not happy that I would be alone with Charlie. It reminded me of when I lived with my Uncle after my Aunt died. Suicide. That was what I remembered him for. He didn't even care about me.

"Thank you for letting me come to your home. I appreciate it." It was uncomfortable saying my feelings out loud. I didn't like to express my feelings. I was lucky to be in a home. For Charlie to pick me in a three days notice. I knew I was lucky. I had heard stories of girls living with their friends for five whole weeks and then have someone ready to be a foster parent. I also got to start school in two weeks, at the beginning of the second semester.

I was lucky.

"Um… your welcome." Thank god. He was embarrassed too. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Edward was staring at me intently.

Had I said anything? Did I do anything to upset him?

"Come on. My old room is this way." She started up the stairs with Edward after her.

I followed them. Without even saying anything.

Her room was nice and clean. There was a purple bed spread which I would HAVE to change. I couldn't stand bright colors. Black. Black would do.

"It is kind of plain but you can change anything you want. We want you to feel at home." Bella said attempting to comefort me. It was not working. When she said the word home, I wanted to break down crying.

Edward whispered something in Bella's ear.

She nodded.

"Sophia, we will leave you alone now so that you can unpack. The rest of your stuff should get here by Friday. We will go and get your books for school and get you registered. Alright?"

"Okay." I could feel the warm air come out of my mouth in a loud _sigh_ as I realized that I would be the only girl here. Alone. With Charlie, who I didn't know from Adam.

"Don't worry." Said the soft velvet voice belonging to Edward, "We will be back soon and Bella will be staying the night with you along with Alice. You will have a great night." _I highly doubt it. This is really going to suck. I don't know anyone at school and I have to start on Monday. Good thing it is Tuesday._ Since I had gone to a private school in Milwaukee, and had taken the entrance exam for Forks High, I knew that all of my classes would be a breeze, except for Spanish of course. But I only had one semester of that. Thank god.

I needed to get them out of here now so that I could brake down crying alone. I couldn't stand it if I cried in front of them. That would be very very embarrassing.

As if he were my savior, Edward tugged on Bella's hand and they left the room, shutting the door on their way out.

_Why? Why the hell did this have to happen to me? Couldn't God give me some mercy? A dead mother, father, aunt, aunt, uncle, and now GRANDMA?!?! Why did he have to do this to me? Why?_

I couldn't hold it in any more. I threw myself on the bed, digging my head into the pillows, and began to cry.

I cried my heart out that night. That was all I could do. Thank fully Charlie never came into my room to get to know me better. I cried and cried.

I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up at twelve o'clock A.M. the tears were still streaming down my face. Since my pillow was soaking wet and the back of my throat felt parched , I had cried in my sleep. I knew that was going to happen since I had been dreaming I was crying. I tended to be able to have full conversations in my sleep if anyone was up. Thank god no one was here.

I couldn't get up. I just continued crying.

I had to let it out,

After the numerous psychiatrists that I have been to in the last five years, I learned that crying after a death was the healthiest thing to do. Just don't stay at the crying stage too long or you will never get over the death. It's sad really, but some people never get over the crying stage. How I'm not sure.

I kept trying to do the things the psychiatrists had told me to do but I just couldn't get over my Grandma Emilie's death. It was too much to bear. Why the hell did this all have to happen to me? No one I knew thought any of this was fair to impose on me. Why the hell was I all the way in Forks WASHINGTON anyway?!?! I had asked for Wisconsin. What? No one in Wisconsin wanted to adopt a kid? I highly doubted it.

I was growing suspicious of this family and my reasons for being here as I thought harder about it.

Eventually I was able to get back to sleep. I woke up at four o'clock a.m. being used to getting up at six o'clock Central time. That was going to take some getting used to.

Of course, when I woke up I was still crying. I felt pity for myself which was rare for me. I rarely pitied myself. But then again, of course, my last remaining relative was dead. I was in some stranges house, had to start up in the middle of the school year (thank god second semester happens to start next week), and had no friends. This was not fun so far.

I went downstairs, wanting to explore the house, only to find a girl, no more than 18 I'd say, with short pixie like hair sitting across from a man, not to much older I'd say, with blonde hair. They both had perfect features and pale skin. They were looking in my direction already as if they had heard me a mile ago. I couldn't even hear myself since I was trying to be quite for Charlie. My suspicion for them grew. _How did they know I was coming down the stairs? How is that even possible?_

"Good morning" said the pixie-like girl. "You must be Adolphina," she pronounced my name perfectly, like she already knew I was ready to correct her if she said it wrong, "I am Alice. This is my boyfriend Jasper. We are Bell's friends." Alice and Jasper. What weird names. I know I have never heard of Jasper before.

"You can call me Sophia." My voice cracked twice since I was still tearing. Not quite crying so hard now.

"Well Sophia, what would you like to do? Bella and Edward won't be here for a while and Charlie said it was okay if you spent the day with us . (A/N: I don't think Charlie would like to be there while Sophia is having emotional outbursts all day long, and well, that explains the need for Jasper. In case you were wondering)

I had no idea what I wanted to do. I haven't even seen the house yet. Actually, I did know what I wanted to do. I just didn't know how to ask it.

"We can stay at Charlie's house if you want." Alice said after an awkward period of time for her I'm sure.

"Sure. That would be great."

"Alice?" I had grown very comfortable with Alice in the last eight hours. Since Charlie needed to go to work, I didn't get the chance to really meet him yet. That was going to be a very weird dinner tonight. I still wondered why I was here, in Forks instead of Wisconsin. So finally, I decided to ask her. This was going to be embarrassing but I really wanted to know. "Why am I here? Why am I not in Wisconsin? When they asked me where I would prefer to live I answered, 'anywhere in Wisconsin please'. So why am I in Washington?"

Alice answered my question like she knew she was going to have to answer it all day. "Well Sophia, when Charlie told me he wanted to adopt a girl like Bella to keep him company and for him to love like his own, I knew I had to find someone who was going through a tough situation. With Charlie's characteristics, laid back and there when you need him, he is perfect for when someone wants to be alone. Even if it is to grieve. The more I talk to you the better of an idea I realize it has become." Wow. She was great at lying. But for some reason I could always tell when someone was lying, even if they were the best liar in the world. I decided not to push it now because I knew that if she didn't want me to know the truth, there was a good reason behind it. I just didn't know what it was, and I had every intention of figuring it out.

* * *

**If you were wondering, Emmet comes in the next chapter. So does her first day of school. I won't be saying anything else!!! I know where i am headed with the story but the bridge is driving me CRAZY!!! There are so many options of how to get the story from one place to another... I set up a poll on my profile for everyone to take. I would really appreciate it if you took it! this story is for you guys! I have a HUGE surprise planned for the climax (you will NEVER GUESS so don't bother). If you can tell, i am trying to get you guys to keep reading!!! it might be boring now but believe me it gets interesting!**

**Thnx!!!**

**You guys know the drill, a single review and I will get writing! I want to know ur opinions!!! **

* * *


	6. Chapter AN

Dear Readers,

FALSE ALARM! DON'T HATE ME! USUALY I WOULD NEVER POST A FAKE CHAPTER BUT YA KNO WHAT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!

I NEED THIS TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!!!

Well, I need it to make it interesting. And don't forget to leave me ur name if u want it in the story! PM me!!!

Sad to say, but I need to know what to do.

I WILL CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY WHEN I GET 5 PEOPLE TO VOTE ON THE POLL OR REVIEW!

It IS SIMPLE AND EASY, IT WILL TAKE FIVE MINUTES OF YOUR DAY.

Soooo sorry.

As a treat I will write extra when I get around to it. A week. I finished most of my English project tonight, so yay! Just please don't forget to review/vote. I want to know what you guys think/want!!! I AM writing this for you guys!!!

Sorry! TTYNW (talk to you next week)

Edward's doll


	7. Chapter 6: The Race to School

Hey guys!!! I have to start studying for exams so i am writting everything now. I won't post it now tho... i am to evil to do that. MUA HA HA!!! I got the five reviews, and I am writing the next two chapters as we speak, more like as I type, buts still… sorry for the wait. Only three people voted on the poll, this saddens me. It saddens me VERY much.

You know where we left off, right? Yes? Good, because I don't feel like explaining myself.

It's kind of short but the next one is EXTREEEEEEEMLY LONG, and explains what happens at school... Be aware!!!

A special thanks to: Kat, Sara, Nyra (Appleton DOES rock! And true, the winters SUCK!) **and** last but DEFF NOT LEAST… Hey peeps ox16!!!!!!!

I hope you enjoy this next Chapter!!! Next chapter you get to meet Emmet!!!

* * *

I woke up at four thirty this morning. I still couldn't get used to the time change. I was getting better at least. There was something important about today and I just couldn't remember what it was for the life of me. I had a good nights sleep last night, the first in two weeks, but I still felt like crap. Like the world was dragging me down by my ear, while I screamed in protest. I knew that feeling. This was depression. How I felt when I was 11 after everyone died on me. That was when I had started to cut myself. My grandma had hidden all the knives in the house so that I would stop. I did, thankfully, but I have never been the same carefree person I was when I was nine. My favorite color used to be pink, now it was black. My favorite clothing used to be dresses. Now they were corsets.

I wanted to be a different person now. That was why I had asked Alice to get me an outfit of her choice, as long as some piece of it was black since I was still mourning for my grandmother, for the first day of school. _Shit! That was it! Today is my first day of school!_ I still had two and a half hours until school started. I took a shower and looked at what Alice had given me. I hadn't looked at the outfit because I was so afraid of what I would open it up to. Thankfully, she had done better than I had even asked her.

When I opened the gift box, I pulled out a black shirt. This wasn't just any shirt, somehow she had managed to get me an Evanescence shirt! I couldn't believe it! And this wasn't just a fan shirt either! It looked expensive, with the cover of, "The Open Door" on it. The beautiful blue went perfectly with the black background of the shirt. The designer jeans under it were hideously expensive though, but dare I say it, they fit me perfectly so I knew I couldn't make a fuss as soon as I got in the car. It was so hard for me to find jeans that fit me.

I put my make-up on (just some simple cover-up and mascara) and did my hair. There wasn't much to do with my dirty blonde hair, all I could do with it was brush it, make sure my side part was straight, sweep my bangs out of my eyes and put a black flower from Claire's just above my ear. The black flower went perfectly with the outfit. Alice really knew how to make me happy when it came to clothes. _Hm. Maybe this won't be to bad after all. I already have friends in Alice and Bella._

By the time I had gotten ready and headed downstairs, Charlie was already gone. He left a note for me on the table in the kitchen.

_Sophia,_

_Sorry I couldn't say good luck on your first day of school. I have to be at the station by seven each day. Just so you know, Alice called and told me to tell you to make sure you were out of the house by 7:30. See you after school._

_Charlie_

Crap! What time is it?! I looked at the clock on top of the oven. It read, "7:28" _SHIT! I HAVE TO GET ALL OF MY BOOKS TOGETHER IN TWO MINUTES!!! CRAP!_ I ran to my new bedroom and collected the new backpack and all of my new books. I sprinted out of the door at exactly 7:30. Right on time.

Alice had promised to drive me to school. She asked me if it was okay if her brother Emmett could drive with us. I hadn't met him so of course I said yes. Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice always talked about him as if he were the funniest guy in the world. Bella had even called him a "giant teddy bear"! He sounded like a good guy. He sounded like my dad.

That line right there made me very sad._ I can not believe you just said that to yourself. Do you want to hurt yourself? Are you trying to see how far you can go before you start to cut yourself again?_ In this state of mind, I was completely and totally distracted as I ran out the door, forgetting why I was running. As I looked up from the sidewalk the short lived grin I had two minutes ago was completely gone. There was no return for that smile as I saw a shiny black Mercedes pull into the driveway. Alice was in the drivers seat while a strong large pale man was sitting in the passenger seat. A look of shock must have crossed my face as I saw him. My grandma had kept a picture of her and her uncle Emmet. This guy and her uncle Emmet looked like twins. The only difference was that one person had colorful clothes while the other wore black and white. That was the only difference.

Who was this man?

* * *

Make me Happy please!!! Review! I want to know what you think about my story! It shall motivate me to update sooner! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!!! And i am sorry i lied last chapter, Emmet wasn't in this one. It starts to get interesting next chapter!!!

Edward's Doll


	8. Chapter 7: Emmett and the First Day

Hey guys!!! I am totally in the middle of studying for exams rite now, so I am like using my "literary terms" in order to write this story, and it seems to be helping… hrm… maybe some extra chapters in the next week if I convince myself I am helping myself and not hurting myself… we'll see… no promises.

And btw, thnx 4 reviewing

And the names in the chapter are either my cuz, or twilight (sm not me) or someone who has reviewed and told me to use their name

Ok, now get reading!!

And thnx 2 those who reviewed!!!!!

I appreciate it!!! Now, get reading for real!

"Hey Sophia! Remember when I asked you if my brother EMMET could come with? Well, this is him! Emmet, Sophia, Sophia, Emmet." She managed to do all of this with her eyes on me, not the road.

As Emmet turned, his face showed he was nervous about something.

What would he be nervous about?

"Hello Emmet."

Emmet replied with a giant heart warming smile. "Hello Sophia."

I looked at his face. I knew I recognized that face from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where for the life of me. Where had I seen him before? Why did he look so familiar?

"Um… So Emmet, are you adopted as well?"

"Yes, actually, all of my siblings are adopted."

_YES! Someone understands!_ He understood what I was going through then. I was grateful for that.

_Well, this turned out to be an okay morning. Not what I expected at all. He was really nice, and somehow knew just how to cheer me up. _I found his jokes that just happened to be tormenting Alice about what she had done with Jasper last night funny (A/N: sorry for the reference there, it just would SO be what Emmet would do!). I would have been very embarrassed if I were her but she just laughed along with Emmet and I. He seemed to be the perfect guy to have around when I was at my mother's grave. Someone who could comfort and make me laugh at the same time.

I promised myself right then and there that I would get to know him better.

"Thanks Alice, Nice to meet you Emmet. Talk to you guys later!" I stated while I got out of the car. Time for the first day of school….

"Class, this is your new classmate, Adolphina Emilia McCarty. She just moved here from Milwaukee Wisconsin. Now, class, tell me where that is." Mr. Georgeson said. He acted like we were idiots when it came to his Geography class. At least I only get one semester of this. I learned where all the states, capitals, mountain ranges, major rivers, plains, forests, deserts, and lakes were in the 7th grade. I had a feeling that this would be an easy class for me.

"Adolphina, please point to Milwaukee for us."Mr. Georgeson's voice brought me screaming from where I was in my mind. He was using my full name even after I had asked him not to and he was pronouncing the L in Milwaukee. Well, only people from Milwaukee do that but still.

Apparently someone had pointed to the peninsula of Wisconsin, by Door County, thinking it was Milwaukee. That saddened me. As I got up out of my seat I sighed a light sigh. Pointing to southeast Wisconsin, almost touching the border of Illinois, I was able to get a bunch of "I knew that!" from the class.

This would be a long year.

"So you are from Wisconsin?!?! Do you have a cow? Have you ever made cheese? Do you like corn? Have you ever drunk beer? Was it good? Are you a fan of the Packers?" All these stereotypes rang through my head between every class when everyone was asking me questions as if I had no feelings. There was such a large student body! Of course, my class of 83, well now 82 was pretty small. When you go to a private school you don't get bombarded. Ever. Here, all everyone could do was talk, talk, and talk some more. I know I am not a very social girl but couldn't they tell that I was trying to blow them off?

No. The answer was definetly no. Throught the entire first part of the day, people were asking me about cows. If this wasn't hell, I didn't know what was.

Finally, after honor's math, it was time for lunch. I stood in line and answered the questions everyone asked me politely. Just like Grandma would have wanted me to.

"Um… Is your name Sophie?"_ Only my friends back home call me Sophie! Who is this person? _I twirled around to find a familiar face. Kayla. I hadn't seen her in at least eight years. We were childhood friends, us and her younger sister Kenzie had great times together. A smile, a genuine smile, for the first time since that night, spread across my face. Her father's job had made her move from Milwaukee to Washington, since the company headquarters moved. But why were they here, in the small town of Forks?

"Kayla? Is that you?" She nodded her head faster than I thought was possible. She started talking so fast I couldn't keep up. After they had moved in 2001, apparently her mother had another baby boy, which made four kids. His name was Mitchell, Mitchie for short. Matt was still the same ol' Matt. A funny, football, weird person who always was able to cheer me up. Since she manage to catch me up faster than I thought possible, I didn't realize that we had been moving to a table until she told me to sit down.

"Sophie, this is Kat Franklin. Kat, this is Sophie McCarty."

"Hello," a loud, happy voice said. Kat.

"Hey," was all I could say. I was shy around people when I first met them. Alice and Emmet were a first for me.

Kat, Kenzie, Matt, Kayla, and some of their other friends made room for me at their table. Surprisingly, no one seemed to care that I was new, just the fact that I was there was enough for them. I was glad that I didn't have to explain myself further.

"What do you have next?" Kayla asked me at the end of lunch.

"Um, let me check." I pulled the schedule from my pocket. She snatched it from my hands… she hadn't changed much since we were eight.

"Awwwww… you are only a sophomore? I thought that you would have skipped a grade or something. You are so smart."

"Nah, they asked but I declined. I wanted to be with people my age, ya know? If I knew better I would have said yes so that I could be with you and Kat." Just then the bell rang. We all went to our next class. The questions began again as soon as I got to Spanish class.

"Hey, Adolphina!"

"What?" I asked in a harsher tone than I meant to. I had been nice to everyone, I swear, even when they were stereotyping me. But I just couldn't keep it in any longer. At this point, the end of the day, I had had enough.

"Evanescence? You must be Goth." That was it. I snapped. The tears were beginning to swell in my eyes. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't let them see me cry. Mike Newton (A/N: sry, I couldn't think of anything better) and his friends had been teasing me all day about the fact that I was a foster kid. I hated it. Where was Alice? "What? Are you going to go cry on your bed for your wittle grandma? Ha Ha! That woman must have been happy to die, since only snot nosed brats listen to them. The ones with troubles."

He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

Oooooh!!! Clify!!! Hav fun and review!!!!

Make sure to review

I mean it

Now

Get reviewing

Immediately

THNX!!! LUV U GUYS!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Gold Eyes

**Hey guys! Hola! Como estas? Muy malo. (translation: hello! How are you? Very bad) I just had my spanish exam... I have a math exam tomaro that I toooooootaly am going to fail, big time. So I decided to forget about it and give u guys this present. THE NEXT ONE IS HIDIOUSLY LONG so I warned u. this one is pretty short tho. So review. When I get a review I will start to write the next one. wat is the point in writting two so quickly if no one is paying attentiong? Oh! And I changed the title to "My Immortal" because… well, you will find out next chapter! So heres ya go!!!**

* * *

I. Was. Pissed.

Was he seriously trying to make me break his nose. First, he calls me goth. Then, he disses Evanescence. And last he said that my Grandma that I loved so dearly wanted to die.

Which all translates into, 'Get the hell out of my face or you will get a bloody nose', in my world.

Just as I was about to throw the punch, Alice showed up in her black car.

Emmet was with her. Thank God.

As soon as they looked at the position I was in (Mike was leaning over me, laughing, while his friends made wise cracks about my "idiotic" Grandmother. My hand was in a fist and ready to soar) they shot up out of the car. Emmet was madder than I even thought possible. His former beautifully friendly gold, now deep black coal eyes bore into Mike Newton's plain blue, never breaking the glare. All Alice could do was try to keep him back, without much success.

Mike saw who was coming over. He looked like he was going to cry with Emmet and his bigger body, with muscles flexed making him look ready to pounce.

I had never seen someone look so deadly.

Emmet rushed over to me, and asked me if I was alright, protectively. Almost as if it were his fault, or if he knew me personally for much more than a day. All I could do was nod my head.

Mike was frozen in his position. Emmet grabbed him by the shirt. "If you ever, and I mean _EVER_ touch my niec… " WTF?! Niece?! No…, "sister (A/N: I don't know what you would call her… a foster-sister-in-law???) again, I will gladly beat the crap out of you until you wished you were never born. In fact, if you ever TALK to her in a disrespectful way, you will wish death was coming soon. Sophie, let's go." Emmet practically ran into the car. Alice was right behind him.

That was when I saw Matt. He was as still as a statue. Next to him were Kayla and Kenzie. They were both staring at me. They looked like they had just seen a ghost. When I noticed that Matt's car was on the other side of the parking lot, I realized that they had walked/ran all the way over here.

Why?

I think I knew.

To save me from Mike Newton.

They really cared about me.

They still stood there. This was getting… uncomfortable. Thankfully that was when Alice hit the car horn telling me to get in the car. I waved to them and got in the car. When Emmet turned around to see if I was alright, his eyes were that deep coal Black instead of Gold. "Sophie, don't ever try to beat them up. You will only get hurt. Let a friend at least help you or something. When I saw you with your fist in a tight ball, getting ready to leap, I just about had a heart attack." And I swear to god I thought I heard him add, "if I had a heart". How could he NOT have a heart? Everyone has one, there is no way around it. Well, every HUMAN has one… what if he isn't human?

He had a complete mood swing. The next second he had a huge smile on my face, asking me who I had waved to before I got in the car. Wow.

Before I knew it, I had told them everything about my day, and he seemed genually interested. No one was ever interested, only my grandma. Everyone else always told me that they couldn't possibly care less about what I did that day, so this took me by surprise.

After Alice dropped me off at Charlie's home, I finished my homework with help from Emmet (but I still had a test to study for; my teacher had offered to let me take it next week since I had just arrived, but I had already studied poetry and the vocabulary words she was asking us to know. I could handle it), made dinner and ate it, and I realized that I really liked Emmet. Not as a love, but more than just a friend. Like a best friend. In a family relations way. He was just like all the men in my family used to act.

"Sophie, do you want to meet my family?" Emmet asked, with the look of a little boy in his eyes. He was attempting a puppy dog face… wow. Okay then… you see, puppy dog faces never worked on me. I wasn't sure why. Kenzie always just said I was a stone when it came to puppy dog faces. Ha ha, the inside joke was, "Pretty rock". (When we were in Door County one year with her family, I had accidentally touched a burning rock. I was crying in pain and laughter at the same time. When they asked me what compelled me to do so, I told them that the rock was pretty.) That memory made me smile.

"Sure Emmet. I would love to meet them."

After that, I swear that Alice's lips moved. Just for as second, but then so did Emmet's, then Alice's, as if they were having a conversation that I couldn't hear.

There was SOMETHING they weren't telling me. Something about who they were. They were not normal. Their eyes changed color, they always seem to go too fast, and they were lying. I could not forget the fact that he looked like the guy in the picture of my grandma that I kept when she died. They were definitely lying about what they were. These people can't be human. Impossible.

What are they? What could they be? There must be something about them that they are not telling me. I want to know, now.

I am asking Emmet tonight.

* * *

**Oooh and a special thanks to……… (drum roll please…)**

**Noble Korhedron, Kirra993, Xo-abbie and an extra special hot fudge sundae to Hey Peeps ox16 for becoming my new beta since my old one is not able to be mine anymore and she stepped up to be the best beta eva!!! Ok, some reviews please!!!**

**Edward's Doll**

**Beta Note:**

_AWWWWWWW I'm so honored 2 b a good beta thanks :) YAYYYY hot fudge sundae :D YUMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY and yea its SOO much bettr with a lot more details gooooooddddddd jobbbbbbbbbbb girlieeeeeeeeeee lol hypernesss showin  
:D HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII yea dats it :D_


	10. Chapter 9: The Cullens

**Sry I havn't updated in a while. I am on vacation in Williamsburg Virginia!!! So here is the next chap!!! So about that whole… "I'm asking him tonight thing"…**

**It won't b what u expected… u guys r expecting an explanation from emmet and I have no idea whatsoever what to do… so I will be back.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We arrived at a huge mansion, a white one. Like some of the ones on Lake Drive (A/N: a VERY busy road in Milwaukee, with lots of expensive mansions), but this one is bigger! How is that even possible?

Emmet grabbed my hand and walked me forward. It wasn't awkward at all. I knew it should have been but it felt right to have my hand in his. Not as if we were in love, but we loved each other like a family. Like he were my brother. Yes, that's it! Like he was my brother! I felt proud having figured that out. The only thing now was, Why?

I heard Alice's trilling laugh from behind us. Emmet was kind of excited, so he started to laugh. Once he started to laugh, I couldn't help but laugh myself.

We finally reached the door. He barged right in like he was the king of the entire world. That just made me laugh harder.

The living room was all white. Beautiful. There was no other way to put it. The couch held two people, one with mahogany curls and the other with un-tamed bronze hair that I recognized. The floor contained a play station 3, blonde haired boy, a big lanky strong looking black haired boy, and a beautiful girl, with chocolate brown eyes and the same hair type as Bella, but had bronze hair. Their daughter? Maybe.

On the love seat, there was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. She beat the brown-eyed girl, but just barely. Emmet ran over to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Her gold hair flowing from her gorgeous pale face. Meanwhile, Alice ran over and kissed the blonde haired boy.

"Sophie, this is Jasper," Emmet pointed to the blonde haired boy on the ground, "this is Renesme but we call her Nessie," Alice pointed to the beautiful girl with brown eyes, "This is Jacob," Nessie said, seeming proud, "And lastly, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Rosalie." The beautiful blonde smiled up at me. I felt like she wanted my approval with her smile more than my friendship, but that was okay. I would make her my friend.

Meeting the family had gone well. Emmet broke the tension that was covering us at first with the funniest thing I had ever heard. He was making fun of Jacob for being a, "mutt" and I couldn't stop laughing. Everyone couldn't stop laughing at my funny laughing so we stood there for at least thirty minutes just laughing. I couldn't stop, I just kept going until my stomach hurt so bad that I was panting/laughing at the same time on the floor. I found out so much about this family. Rosalie wanted to be my best friend, I could tell, but I didn't know why. She seemed like a nice enough person, so I immediately loved her. Alice… well… she will be Alice! She was basically jumping up and down on her stilettos with grace the entire time. Jasper and Jacob were fighting it out on the play station while Nessie cheered them on. Bella and Edward just sat on the couch, staring into each other's eyes. they really loved each other. I wish I could be like them someday, happy and in love. Emmet and I talked for a while, and I realized he was a lot like me, not my façade that I showed people, but the real me. The not-broken me. He had shown a part of me that I didn't even know existed anymore.

Eventually, Esme came out from wherever she was hiding, and said to me, "Sophia, you are welcome in our home anytime you want. Let me show you to your bed room. Anyone who is close to Bella is close to us.

And that is where I am now. Crying on my bed I am so happy.

I was laying in MY room on the third floor. It had a beautiful bed, with a black bed spread. Aparently this used to be Edward's room, but now it held a dresser, a bed, a HUGE walk-in closet, a desk with a computer, and a very comfortable chair.

Esme had a room all ready for me.

It was the room of my dreams.

It had black and blood red swirls on the walls with white in the background. One of the walls was all glass and I could see everything from there. A stereo with CD's by every classical composer I had grown up with and loved, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Three Doors Down, Within Temptation, and Blink 182 all lined up in my favorite order.

I cried the moment I saw this room, and now I never wanted to leave it.

I pulled my ipod out of my purse and I put it on shuffle. Nothing exciting was playing , just some Linkin Park and Three Days Grace for a while. Then, my song came up. My song, the song that made me cry, not tears of joy, but tears of sorrow. Listening to the lyrics always reminded me of Ma and Pa. I hadn't heard this song since before grandma died, and now I had no shoulder to cry on.

It was by Evanescence.

It was called My Immortal.

_Yhaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppresed by al l my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have,_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your tears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have,_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have,_

_All of me_

_Meeeeeea…_

_Meeeeeea…_

_Meeeeeea…_

The tears silently streamed down my face.

I needed to find a piano, and fast. I needed to let the notes stream from my fingers, to let the pain be released. To forget everything and play.

It was 1am, and since Esme had been kind enough, she called Charlie to see if I was able to sleep over. Of course, he said yes. I had seen a piano earlier, and I needed to get to it. Now. Everyone is asleep, so no one will hear me.

I crept down the stairs. Everything was dark and quiet.

_I'm safe. No one will hear me._

I found the beautiful Baby Grande and sat down.

The music began to flow. I closed my eyes, and I sang.

_Yhaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppresed by al l my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have,_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your tears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have,_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have,_

_All of me_

_Meeeeeea…_

_Meeeeeea…_

_Meeeeeea…_

When I turned around, Emmet was there. "That was beautiful Sophie. I didn't know you had so much talent."

"Did you hear the whole thing?"

"Yes, and I couldn't have said it better myself."

His familiar smile showered down on me, and through my tears, I managed a small smile back. A small, weak smile, if that. But a smile still.

The look on his face told me everything I needed to know.

That everything was alright, that everything was going to get better eventualy.

I got up,

walked over to him,

and I cried.

**(AN: Right here was where I was GOING to stop…)**

After what must have been an hour of crying into Emmet's arms, I looked over the eventful day, the eventful week really.

Grandma had died. If I thought to hard about this, I wouldn't be able to hold myself together very well.

Bella took me in. Foster care did'nt turn out so bad.

I met Alice. Enough said for this cute little energetic pixie of a girl. There were so many weird things about her family. But why they were like that I don't know.

I met Emmet, a big teddy bear. A cuddly and cold, gold eyed, beautiful, pale, person who reminded me of someone in a picture. Someone who had saved me from one of my worst nightmares. Someone who seemed to actually care and not fake it. Someone who seemed to be a good person to the core. Someone who was… _different._

But why?

I remembered my promise to myself to ask tonight…

"Emmet?"

"Yes Sophia?" Okay, that was getting annoying. No more "Sophia". I no longer want to be formal with _him _and only him.

"It's Soph,"

His bright smile shinned brighter than I had ever scene it. Like I had just made his year. Not just his day.

"Yes Soph?"

"Why is your family so… different?" I didn't know it was possible, but somehow, his face just got paler.

"Well…"

* * *

**Yes, I know that My Immortal was in here twice, but it is an important song to the plot!!! So make sure u STUDY THOSE WORDS!!! U might see them again soon… I need to make sure tht u guys get the message in the end… so next chap she might find out, she might not… I don't kno yet. But this I do know: I am SOO SOOO SOOOO sorry for the cliffy!!!**

**Dear readers:**

**Okay I know this might be a little formal but please please stick with me here. I know that the volturi are going to be a problem eventually but right now please concentrate on this. The volturi are never going to be a part of this story. I know that. If I do a sequal perhaps, but right now I am concentrating on the "romance" part. That is all I am saying. The more reviews the faster the updates will come!!! But there might not be an update for a while because I have writers block!!!! So if u have ideas, please leave them in reviews! Thanx!**

**Please review!!!!!!**

**Edward's Doll**


	11. Chapter 10: Vampires

**2day, the 23rd is my birthday!!!!!!!!! Here is a chapter!!!!!!!! I slept in like alll day so I will be up for a while, I will try to crank out some chaps while I am up, sry this one is so so so short!!!**

**And thnx 4 reviewin to those who did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome!!!**

"Well… we are just different." Emmet said awkwardly.

Wtf? Why is he answering me in incompleate answers?

"Emmet, she knows. She sees our eyes change, yours actually, she saw you in a picture with your niece when you were human, she knows. Just tell her the truth." A velvet smooth voice, Edward, said from the door way. Bella was standing right next to him, and soon, the rest of the family had come down the stairs.

_Why were they all up? Had I woken all of them? And what was up with the whole, "when you were human" thing? I have soooo many more questions right now._

"Um..." Emmet started with again… I am getting tired of this. He has no idea how to tell me whatever he needs to tell me.

He stopped where he was. There was a long pause as we all watched Alice gasp in shock.

"Everything disappeared. The wolves again." she murmured, thinking I wouldn't hear I am sure.

"WHAT DISSAPPEARED, WHAT WOLVES? EMMET PLEASE, I AM SO CONFUSED!"

"Sophia, I know it is confusing but you will get used to it. Emmet, let me explain this to her before Jacob, Seth, Embery, Leah, and Quill get here, kay?" Bella said as she stepped out of her rightful place at Edward's side.

Then, Bella and I traveled up to my room.

EMPOV (yea guys, I just don't know what Bella would say…)

I sat on the couch and put my hands to my face. "I don't know what to do. What will she think? What should I say? How will she take this? I should be telling her, not Bells."

"No . Emmet stop chiding yourself. You wouldn't have known how to say it, Bella went through it herself, and had to explain EVERYTHING to Renesme. Do not chide yourself. You're going to be there for her when she has questions and you will be the best great great uncle ever **(???)** . You don't deserve your own words, you are the greatest man I have ever met. The smartest, kindest, most amazing husband ever." I heard Rosalie say as she crossed the room. She sat next to me, ripped my hands off my face, and kissed me.

Usually that helps.

Today it didn't.

Instead of deepening the kiss, I parted from her. I had never done that, ever, and she (the whole family really) looked surprised. Just then I heard a gasp from upstairs. I knew where I was needed right now. With my family.

ADPOV

"We are vampires."

The gasp I had been trying to hold in as she had explained everything BUT what she really was. It had been annoying me deeply. She had gone on and on about how she sparkled in the sun, had different eye colors and why, why they had seemed so strong, why they had seemed so fast, why Alice was always in a distant place, why Edward always was weird around me, and why Edward wasn't weird around her.

Vampires

Just then, Emmet came bursting in the room.

"I will take it from here." He said in a booming voice, but one with care hidden in it. It reminded me so much of my father that it hurt.

"Okay. She knows most everything but she might have questions for you. She took it pretty well I would say." I knew they were saying things this loud for my benefit, but I didn't like it. I had finally found people who pretended to love me and might not keep me, but maybe if I behaved well they would let me stay for a while. They couldn't die. That was a plus right there. They wouldn't die on me. Why would I think that being a vampire is a bad thing? I can't and I won't. I am actually kind of happy.

"Sophia, do you have any questions? I am here for you if you have any." Actually, the only question I have is why they let me in on their secret, why am I here?

"Why am I here? Why did you choose me? Why did you decide to tell ME your secret?"

"There is a story behind it. Do you want to hear my story Adolphina Edna McCarty?"

How did he know my middle name

The cullens never had the papers

Charlie did

Bella didn't

"How do you know my middle name?"

"Soph, where did you get your name from, it's pretty old?"

…

"Um, it was my great grandmother's name. Why'd you ask?"

"That was my sisters name. Adolphina… Edna… McCarty."

(Internal Battle)

_Wait... but that was my grandmother's name!!!_

_**The same name...**_

_Which means his last name used to be McCarty..._

_**Emmet McCarty...**_

_Great Great Uncle Emmet?_

_**Impossible…**_

_But he's a vampire! He lives forever!_

_**Plausible???**_

**

* * *

**

Stay tunned!!!! I know exactly where I am headed with this story, so I am going to start writing the nxt chapter now!!! Please please review!!! I will need 2 more reviews b4 I continue, so review please!!!

Edward's doll

and sry, no beta for this one

so it mite not be good, i just wrote it so late at nite...

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Emmett Dale McCarty

OMFG guys I am soooo sooooo sooooooo sorry that I havnt updated in a month. I would never be able to put up with myself. I have two chapters for you!!!! Okay so heres the deal. I had this story planned for a really sad ending so I am changing it to have one really freaking hilarious chapter. Then it will turn to romance, then im not telling u the rest. Cus that would giv away the ending. Just know that the plot line twists.

Ok heres the next chapter

* * *

"I was born in 1915 in Gatlinburg, TN. I had many older brothers and sisters, but I was the youngest. One of my older sisters, Adolphina, had a daughter named Emilie. She was my favorite niece, she always loved her dolls and the toys people would give her. She was a quiet child, someone that listened instead of talked. She always talked to me, I was the only one she would show her happiness to. I loved her so much. When the bear was mauling me all I could think about was poor Emi and how my death would effect her. Nothing else mattered really. I was always close to my family, don't get me wrong, she was just the most… special." He continued telling me the story. From his devastation of knowing he will never see his family, to hearing about my parents die. He had told me he was looking out for "Emi", my grandmother, at first but as time went on he realized that he could still never see her again. Apparently, he was at the funeral, the funeral where my life had gone from riches to rags and back to riches. He was the creepy guy in the back that I had wondered about.

The first riches?

My grandma's life.

The rags?

My grandma's death and the belief that I had no family.

The current riches?

I had family, people who loved me.

"So that's why you're here. Because I wanted you to be around a family, people who love you. People who care about your well being. I even got the ok from Charlie if you want to live here. He knows your family, but he believes you are distant family… is that okay?" (A/N: I think charlie is really done with having kids so it made sense to have her out of the house, sorry if I may have disappointed anyone!!!)

Is that okay? IS THAT OKAY? I had finally found a family who loved me, not only that but they wouldn't die, and they were asking me if that was OKAY?

Are they crazy?

No, because they love me.

They love me.

"You are telling me that you love me and care about me and you are asking if that is okay?"

I brought him into a bone-crushing hug. People always told me I hugged people too hard, but Emmet managed to hug me harder… he really was related to me. Huh.

:-)

Yet… hugging him reminded me of hugging my father. I wanted to cry… from happiness and sadness.

And so I cried.

In Emmet's arms, I managed to cry myself to sleep. In MY beautiful room, in MY gorgeous house, with MY family, because they are definitely my family.

* * *

Ok guys heres the deal. when i get my one review i will update.


	13. Chapter 12: Me No Like

ok so here's the other chapter I promised!!!!!!! I got my one review!Please please please please please please please please review!!!!

* * *

"Sophie! Wait up!" Kenzie shouted as I ran down the hall, trying not to be late for class. I couldn't care less if she wanted to sit next to me right now, I needed to do some serious thinking. But she was one of my best friends, I couldn't just blow her off, besides, I wanted to finally spend some time with someone human.

"Okay but hurry up oh lord of the weirdos."

"Thanks!" So I sat there, and I decided that I wanted to spend some time with my friends. I handn't seen them in forever, and I had just used her five year old nickname. We needed a new nickname… and fast.

"Okay, lets head to world history! I am so glad we have this class together, but I am sorry that Mike Newton has to sit on the other side of you. Want to know something?"

Ugh. It better be about me because I don't like gossiping. "Is it about me?"

"Sophie, you know that I only listen to things, and that I only tell them to the people they are about. But some people are saying that Mike Newton has a HUGE crush on you."

ME

NO

LIKE

MIKE

NEWTON

Were the five words that rang through my head the entire time she was saying that. "ME NO LIKE MIKE NEWTON". Oops, did I say that out loud? Oh well, sometimes I just speak my mind… literally.

"That's what you were thinking, wasn't it. And I know that you hate him but you will have to put up with him. If he tries to make a pass at you, know that Matt has your back."

I do know that. And I would rather have him beat the crap out of Mike instead of Emmett because knowing Emmett, he would just kill Mike. Matt would beat the crap out of him and let him live.

"Thanks Kenz, it means a lot."

"No prob. He would probably do it even if you didn't ask him to anyway."

Matt would, she's right about that. Infact, I really think that Matt and Emmett would get along nicely.

"Okay, lets get to class before we are late. I would hate to be late…"

LATER IN CLASS

"Okay, everyone in their seats."

We had just gotten in the classroom as Mr. Jensen said those words. He was on the verge of retiring and had already gone insane so he was an awesome teacher. You could (apparently) do anything you wanted and he wouldn't notice. I couldn't wait for class to start. Yesterday when I found out that this was a class with mixed grades, that meant that kenzie was in my class and I could sit next to her! The bad thing was, that Mike sat right down next to me. Ugh… egh.

As I sat down Mike's posture changed. He faced me. Kenzie gave him the evil eye but he didn't notice since he had his evil grin pointed right at me.

"Hey baby, you look hot." That was out of line. I don't like him. Shit.

Gah, I don't want to have to kill him. Correction: I don't want Emmett to have to kill him.

"Baby, aren't you going to talk to me."

"No." Wait… I just said no didn't I.

"So the no-granny talked to me! Sweet cheeks what's your number?"

Kenzie was fuming beside me, she shot up from her chair and dragged Mike out with her. I had forgotten her temper. Mr. Jensen decided to start lessons right after we left, so it was only the three of us in the hall. He didn't even notice we were gone.

Kenzie stomped on his foot. "Listen to me mister. You don't get to make a pass on my best friend, and then make fun of her. Is that understood?"

Mike was stunned into silence by her talking. She never talked to anyone besides me and her siblings which really included Kat. Mike walked right passed her straight to me as if nothing had happened. This needed to end soon so I texted Emmett.

_To: Emmett_

_Emmett!!! Mike!!!_

_From: Sophie_

He would get the idea.

Fast.

Hopefully.

* * *

CLIFFY

REVIEW

PLEASE


	14. Chapter 13: Troubles

hey guys!! sorry for the long wait! i havnt had the chance to update for a while. then yesterday when i tried to log in it wouldnt let me. i am going to try to put some outfits that i made up on my profile. i have her funeral outfit, even if i never explained what it looked like in the chapter. i couldnt find an evanescence shirt so i guess i wont be putting that up. nyway enough of my blabbering... ON WITH THE CHAPTER

oh and one more thing. someone pointed out who was reading this that i have forgotten a disclaimer. so here it is:

me: i refuse to say it sophie so dont even try

sophie: but you have to. you only came up with me!

me: no.

Emmett: say it now. say it, or you will have a fate....

me: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF SM'S CHARACTERS (sadly)

emmett: thats better

* * *

Mike grabbed me by the waist. He started spitting out profanities and insults to my grandmother at me. I was on the verge of bawling while just looking at Kenzie gave me a chill. Her face was pointed towards Mike with pure hatred. Even though he saw her malicious eyes, he just wouldn't stop. After a minute my savior came, with a crew following him.

In the doorway to the entrance of the history building was Emmett standing there with Rosie on his right, and Matt on his left. All I could do was cry harder at the fact that they had to see me like this.

I was no defenseless woman. I wanted to fight back so badly, but he had me in a position where I was helpless.

Before I knew anything, strong arms had ripped Mike off of me, while I ran into Kenzie's and Rosie's arms. From the corner of my eye I could see the fight taking place. Emmett was holding his hand over Mike's mouth while Matt was beating the crap out of him. Every once in a while Emmett got a good punch in as well, finally, they stopped. Well, matt did. Emmett dragged Mike outside of the doors of the school and threw him against a car. "If you ever, ever, EVER. TOUCH HER AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL SMASH YOUR HEAD THROUGH A WINDOW AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU UNTIL EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY IS BROKEN OVER THREE TO FOUR TIMES. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" He didn't even give Mike a time to answer him before he gave him one good kick in the forbidden zone (an: do I have to spell it out for you? I think this is ok…. Just think… what would be an awkward thing to write?) and a smack in the face so hard that he was bleeding. I was so proud of him, he managed to not murder anyone!

Emmet went to the office and just told them I was sick to get me out of classes for the rest of the day. After a heart wrenching goodbye to Kenzie, Kayla, and Kat, I talked to Matt. He was on the verge of tears at the fact that he wasn't able to protect me soon enough. Not much later, in the car with Emmett and Rosie I was doing the same thing. Matt and Emmett really needed to hang out.

"Are you sure that you aren't hurt?"

Mentally?

Yes

Phisically?

"No Emmett, I am not hurt. Stop worrying, if you hadn't been there when you were I would be in a corner crying." It was true. When I had breakdowns at home all I would be able to do was sit in a corner and cry my heart out. I still wanted to do so but I felt a little better with Emmett there.

Well, a lot better.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night after Emmett had needed more comforting about not being there, I went to my room. The perfect room had everything I needed. Here I could loose the perky attitude that I put up for everyone.

I went on the bed, grabbed a blanket, went into the free corner in the room…

And cried.

I thought about all the mistakes I had made in life. How everything had always been my fault. Having mom and dad make an errand for me… I really _needed_ that candy. But no, I couldn't wait an hour and I let them get into a car crash. All the times I had fallen from my clumsiness. Every time I had left the door open for my grandma to trip on. Every time I had gotten a D when my aunt wanted no less than an A+. Yes, it was deffinently all my fault, and I could never say I'm sorry. All the mistakes for the dead people that I wish I could take back, if only… if only.

I guess I had fallen asleep after a while of crying, because at one point in the night I had felt strong, cold hands wipe away my tears, carry me to bed and tuck me in. Even if it sounds weird, it kindof felt like i was little again. When my father would pick me up and swing me around. When I thought nothing bad could ever hurt me. Boy was I wrong. I suddenly realized that I felt safe and loved for the first time since i was ten. For five years I have been wondering and wondering when that would happen again. As I heard the door gently shut I realized they were trying not to wake me up. It felt as if I was loved, as if I were cared for. Maybe... I am.

Because wow did this family care.

* * *

Okay guys!!! that was it!!! please please please please please review!!!!


	15. Chapter 14: Not Her Fault

EPOV

I grabbed Bella's hand and we tenaciously looked at each other and knew that it was time to go back to the cottage. I got up from my comfortable place on Bella's lap and waited for her. We held hands and made our way back to the cottage. Just before we left I heard someone begin to cry. Why was she crying? I knew that she was holding up a façade but I didn't think it was to the point of tears. I stopped in my tracks and began to listen to that voice in her head… literally.

_I thought about all the mistakes I had made in life. How everything had always been my fault. Having mom and dad make an errand for me… I really needed that candy. But no, I couldn't wait an hour and I let them get into a car crash. All the times I had fallen from my clumsiness. Every time I had left the door open for my grandma to trip on. Every time I had gotten a D when my aunt wanted no less than an A+. Yes, it was definitely all my fault, and I could never say I'm sorry. All the mistakes for the dead people that I wish I could take back, if only… if only._

How could she think that her parents death was her fault? I needed to talk to Emmett about this. Now.

"Emmett. We need to talk now." I said in my normal volume, he would be able to hear me. Bella made a cute little confused face since we were already on our way back to the cottage. "Bella, I need to talk to Emmett alone for a while. Go to the cottage. I will be there in a minute."

"Okay." My Wife ran into the forest.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Emmett had become a lot more serious since Adolphina had begun to cry. Usually he would make some wise crack about my sex life at this time of the day but today he didn't…

"Well Adolphina's thoughts are disturbing me Emmett. She thinks that everything is her fault. Her parents death, her clumsiness, her grandma falling, he aunt's pushiness, everything. She thinks she needs to say sorry to all the people in her life that have died." Just then we heard her heart beginning to slow down, she was about to fall asleep.

"WHY?"Emmett roared, "THIS IS _**NOT**_ HER FAULT! NONE OF THOSE THINGS ARE! HOW COULD SHE THINK THAT?!?!" Suddenly Emmett stormed back into the house at vampire speed, and I heard the door open. His thoughts weren't coherent as he climbed the steps, and I knew that intruding in his mind now wouldn't be smart. This is a family matter. A close family matter. Turning around, I began running through the forest with the need to see my love, my Bella.

A/N: you just know I had to add that last part

EMPOV

Why? What could be her fault? All of those things were destined to happen! None of them had anything to do with her! I cant believe this!

I ran into the room, only to find her asleep in the corner and silent tears running down her face. My heart softened and I suddenly forgot the fact that I was mad at her thoughts. The look on her face was desperate, lonely, unloved. She wasn't unloved though. I loved her so much. Even if she wasn't direct family, she was still family. Rosalie always said that besides my body, my principals on family were her favorite part of me. Family came before anyone else, anything else. Seeing people die or drift away when I was younger always hurt my heart. When Edward left Bella, seeing him in so much pain wrenched my heart out. Just hearing from Alice the horror we put Bella through, from my private conversations with Jake, shattered the already broken heart into a million pieces. I was hurting my family by letting him leave, and there was nothing for me to do. Now, as I looked at Soph's fragile, but not petite body and saw my mother. Soph wasn't fat, no, with her blonde hair and green eyes she had more of a curvy body type, but not fat, no. Just like my mother. It was like looking into an old picture frame, except it wasn't my mother I was actually looking at. It was my niece. Someone who needed me right now. This was something I could fix. _*When she cried*_, my mother (usually of our poor financial status) I comforted her. Now it was my turn to do it again.

I quietly headed over to her, careful not to wake her up. As lightly as I could, *_I wiped away all of her tears*_, carried her over to her bed and gently pulled the covers off the bed with one arm while she slept in the other. I softly laid her down and pulled the covers up to her neck, and tucked her in. As I looked down at her and noticed that her tears had stopped rolling.

Well, one mission accomplished.

I turned towards the door and walked towards it, as I opened the door, I took one last look at her peaceful body and shut the door. Once on the other side, Rosalie immediately embraced me into a hug and told me everything was going to be alright. Apparently, everyone had heard her crying. I held it in until we got back to our room before I broke out into sobs in my angel's arms.


	16. Chapter 15: My Life

HEY GUYS!!! Im so so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry that I havnt updated lately. I HAV NOT given up on this story, im just really busy. High skool just started and its chaotic!!! Lol pleeeeeease forgive me. Ik its been way over a month but ive made a new goal for myself. Try to update atleast once every two weeks. Sry its such a long time but its so hard to find time to write. Lol. Please please please please please forgive me!!!! Enjoy this and I am writing another chapter AS WE SPEAK so I hope to get that up within the hour lol. so heres my longest chapter yet!!! enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: i (sadly) do not hav the pleasure ov owning twilight... *sigh*

* * *

I had back from Kayla and Kenzie's house that Saturday morning, (Kat and I had come over to their house to work on a biology project and to have some fun… red bull!!!! (inside joke sry guys!!!)) and being me, wanted to get some of my anger out. I knew I could get Emmett to beat the crap out of Mike and his friends, but that would mean murder. I needed to get my anger out. But how?

That was when I saw the football laying on the shelf of the perfectly clean garage. When I was younger we always played football at family occasions. It was like a McCarty tradition. I wonder if we could play...

"Emmett!!! I want to play football!" I shouted. I was starting to forget Mike and began to be really excited. I hadn't played football in forever.

Emmet was suddenly in front of me. He had the biggest smile on his face. Bigger than I have ever seen in my entire life… it somewhat creeped me out.

"Just don't go all super human on me, kay?" I wanted this game to be fair… that meant it would probably be me and Emmett against whoever else wanted to play, even if they were vampires. Whenever someone was watching us play, some time after the game they would note how all the guys had the perfect football body build. Big, muscular, and burly.

"Okay Soph!!!" He was the only one allowed to call me that now, because it just felt wrong when anyone else did.

He grabbed the football on the shelf, just the kind I used to use at home, with the green bay packers logo on it. We went out into their huge backyard and all the boys were there in a flash, Jacob included, and were already deciding teams. It was going to be me and Emmet against Edward, Jasper, and Jacob. I wasn't surprised. Apparently Emmet was usually the lone person on a team. I wasn't surprised at that either. Bella would make it fair by using her shield on everyone but Edward. They were also going to play at a human pace, just for me!

When Emmett and I began to put the plan together, we realized that they would be able to hear us since I can't talk that softly. Alice already had the paper and I began to write.

"Okay, I vote we just wing it because that's always when I used to get good plays. Just use practical jokes on your way!!! It will be funny and slow them down!!!! Ohhh!!! Pants Edward on the first down!!!! Everyone will fall over laughing! Then I can make a touchdown with no one looking." (A/N: when I say pantsing, I mean that the pants come down, underwear stays on… I know some people do it differently but that is disgusting…)

"Ha ha!!!! Great plan Soph!!!" Emmet high-fived me, our huddle was short and sweet. With a plan put together in my head I knew this was going to be GREAT!

We had the ball first.

"43… 32… 21… HIKE!" I shouted as I threw the ball at Emmet.

Emmet caught the ball (of course) and I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, as Emmet pretended to throw the ball one way, throw the ball the other, and pants Edward all within the same second. While everyone was laughing, Emmett threw me the ball gently to that I caught it and I made a touchdown!!! On the First down!!!!

I turned around, and decided to wait for the roar of laughter to calm down first. Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper were lying on the field in the fetal position, laughing so hard I thought the ground was shaking. Bella was on the floor face down, with her arms around Renesme roaring with laughter. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie should have been bawling whilest they rolled on the floor, laughing of course. Edward stood there, trying to hold in his laughter, but as soon as he saw Bella holding Renesme and them both laughing so hard, he burst into laughter. Of course, his pants still weren't on.

"TOUCHDOWN!!!" I shouted as loud as I could. The vampires turned around as Edward pulled his pants up, and stared as I jumped up and down in glee, realizing that my plan had worked!!! I had outsmarted three mythical creachers!! Yes!!!

Suddenly, I was tackled by Emmet, the big guy was too much as he hugged the crap out of me.

"Emmet… can't… breath…"

"Oops, Sorry" he said as he let go of me.

"We had a great plan!!!" I said in reply.

"Yes, and you're the smarticle that came up with it."

"It takes one to know one!!!" Everyone laughed. I looked towards the forest since I could feel eyes watching me.

That was when I saw, the most handsome guy ever walk through the forest with his dark brown eyes gazing into mine.

Unkown pov

I walked through the forest, and I laid eyes on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and the prettiest face I had ever seen. She was laughing, having a great time. Suddenly, I felt as though she was pulling me toward her and I began to walk to the center of my new universe. I knew what they always talked about… a string pulling you towards the one person in the world… Love…

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy!!!

Please please please please review!!! It will make my day!!! And im so so so so sorry!!!!!

I wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with me, and given me support. Someone even cared enough to email me! Thanks (u kno who u r)!!!!

And from a VERY GOOD FRIEND hee heehee (ily!)

Hey peeps ox16: HIIIIIIII PPL!!! :Dhahaha ok that prettyyy muchhh ittttt hahaha good jobbbb!!! BIIIIII

Just press the review button and a new chap will b up soon!!! Thanks!!!


	17. Chapter 16: Mysterious Man

Hey guys!!!! Wts up?? OOH LOOK IM UPDATING!!! ok so, heres the deal. iv gt ALOTA skool work and IM UPDATING!!!! YES!!! but... i havnt been very motivated (kat and hey peeps r the only ones who reviewed. nt very motivating bt THNX GUYS!!!) SO im nt gunna update till i get a review from someone BESIDES one ov them (both kat and hey peeps). so review! enjoy the chapter! and i hav the next one written so REVIEW!!! NOW!!! this is the first time iv ever had to say this! bt guys, 14 ov u r getting alerts. those rnt annonymous reviewers, so suck it up, take five seconds, and write a friggen review. i dont even care if it says, "i hate this story" its still feedback which is what i need in order to hav a good story. so please, im on my knees here, please please please review!!! ok guys!!! now enjoy!!!

* * *

We locked eyes. I knew it was love at first sight, that I couldn't deny. I heard a gasp from somewhere, but I paid no mind to it now. He began the slow but painful walk over to me. His tall stature, his perfectly tan skin tone, his beautiful light brown eyes, his striking jet black hair. It was just all too much to handle. As the god was walking towards me, Emmett put his arm out. _Stupid overprotective uncle. _Ugh. The stranger growled from below his chest and Emmett looked at me for back up. I wanted so badly for the stranger to come near so that I could learn his name, so I took a step forward, betraying Emmett's plea for backup had been ambushed.

I broke my eye contact to see where everyone was. The air behind me was dead silent. Every single one of the Cullens held a worried stature, but tall, lean Jacob was standing still, with a surprised yet shocked face. All of them, staring at Emmett's hand.

"Hello" the stranger said, staring into my eyes.

A feral growl ripped from Emmett's chest. Emmett practically pounced on the handsome man while I shouted, "NO!" He couldn't kill the man! I wanted to get to know him, maybe have a long talk with him, or fall in love… well, at least learn his name!

Suddenly a russet wolf bounded in front of Emmett. Rosalie ran over to her husband and whispered into his ear. He began to calm down as I cowered from him. I knew that Emmett couldn't get hurt and wouldn't let me get hurt, but that wolf combined with Emmett's face of murder just completely and thoroughly scared me. "Emmett?" I called to him, I wanted him to calm down since he had steam pouring out of his ears. "Come here please?" I said it as a question because I was extremely worried as to what would work in getting him away. Rosalie looked in my eyes with her dancing golden ones. She had figured out my plan. Get Emmett away from this man, and especially away from the wolf. Emmet was beginning to calm down so the wolf began to back up. As he did, the guy came forward, slowly, a few steps.

Emmett stared at me for a while before he was able to completely calm down. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "HEY!!!! What are you doing?" I shouted in anger.

"Getting you away from the dog.", he sneered as if it was I who was in the wrong.

"The WOLF is no longer here Emmett. Besides, he isn't hurting me."

"He COULD be."

"Really Emmett? I mean, really? Must you be so protective of me? It is unnecessary and uncalled for. So if you would quit it I would appreciate it." His face went from one of rage to one with slight guilt… bt the rage was still hiding behind the guilty mask.

"But what if he comes back? You can never know with wolves, they are very unpredictable" as he said that he looked straight at the man then back down, thinking I wouldn't notice.

"He will not come back to this clearing Emmett! Not with you standing right here. And what about him?" I said while throwing/pointing my thumb at him. "Are you just going to leave him here?"

"He can take care of himself." Was the phrase that came from a stubborn Emmett.  
I looked back at HIM. He was running after us. I had to tell Emmett quietly that I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay and talk to the guy… BEFORE he could hear us.

"Emmett, why don't you put her down. Your grabbing her by the arm which has to hurt since I can smell her blood from here. Why can't you be mature for once and realize that being so near to her while you are mad is not a good idea. You could hurt her. Put her down and walk away. Maybe she doesn't WANT to leave." I heard from a feminine voice besides me. Rosalie came to save the day. "I will watch her. Your eyes are pitch black. Do you want to hurt her? Do you want to kill her? Leave. Now." Emmett looked down where his hand was leaving a bruise in the form of a hand print on my arm. I hadn't realized my arm had hurt in the first place, or even registered that there was pain. Suddenly, with a wisp of "be careful" in my ear, Emmett was gone, along with the rest of the Cullen family, besides Rose. The russet wolf appeared from out of the bushes and then followed them out, after stopping to look back. Rosalie looked in my eyes, tacitly telling me to go talk to HIM who had been standing about three feet away from me since Rose began talking… so in other words… this whole time.

"Umm…", Was all I could muster up to come out of my mouth.

"Hey, um what's your name?" He said, cautiously as if he were unsure of what to say.

"Adolphina, but people call me Sophia." I said and then brought my head up from the ground to look in his beautiful light brown eyes. "What's yours?"

* * *

ooooh i left it on a cliffy!!!!!!!!!! hahahaha next update.... NAME

Beta I guess: hii this is kat again!!! apernelty im the beta tho I have NOOO idea y I think shes a little crazy I suck at writein so sri if I suck at my job pp ull get over it and if not then…… 2 BADDDD onto more imprnt things... U PPL BETTR REVIEW CZ ITS MAKING HER SAD SO 2BAD I WONT FINNISH THE PART IM WRITTING 4 HER AND U GUYS WILL HAV TO WAIT LONGER TO GET ANOTHER UPDATE! so HA on u!!!! another reason to review: the more u review, the happier she is, the faster she writes, the faster u get to read the story!!! common logic ppls!!! so review or else the chapters will get suckier and u dont want that now do u? so review!!! or else

thnx kat-e!!! and sri the font is diff!!!! lol!!! i appreciate the effort!!! plez review it will make my day!

sincearly,

clairebear


	18. Chapter 17: The Cullen's View

Ok guys yea I know I suck. I havnt updated in forever and I deserve hell for it. Bt i am nt asking for ppl to review this time, if u want to review go ahead. Bt just know that the more reviews I get the happier I will be, hence the faster I will update

Now this chapter is somewhat suckish

Bt

This is dedicated to my bff Katie. ILY HAPPY SWEET 16!!!!!!!! Ik ur reading this. Btw this is ur surprise bday tht I can give u. since u live in stupid cali and thts really far… as soon as u review im getting my butt into gear and writing more! I promise!!! And btw, yes im eating cheezits, happy?

Hahahahaha

Ily happy birthday!

Ok guys, away from my ramblings….

Heres more ov the story!

* * *

Em POV.

I couldn't believe My Rosie made me leave. What if that mutt hurt her? I wouldn't be able to live with my self!!! Sure, there was a chance that I could hurt her and that WAS a pretty nasty bruise that I had made on her arm but I wouldn't, I COULDN'T, hurt her! She was so young, so full of life! She didn't need a mutt. I saw the way he looked at her, it was obvious that he had imprinted on her. If she rejects him I will have no problem kicking his ass. He doesn't deserve her! He's just a mutt! She's too young! She cant be in love! No, not yet! I've just met her! But there was a glint in her eye that I couldn't ignore… could she like him back? I mean… is it even possible?

E POV.

I knew that Emmett was pissed, it was quite obvious. Rosalie had made the correct decision, but she could have told Emmett off in a nicer tone at least. How she was able to use such a harsh tone on her own husband I will never know.

I couldn't believe it when I was reading his mind, just listening to how his view of me, of his family, of his environment, of himself, and of the world had changed amazed me. I was able to hear him WHILE HE IMPRINTED ON HER!! It was mind blowing. When Jake had imprinted on Nessie, I was concentrating on keeping Bella alive. Hearing the proccess was amazing. The change happened in SECONDS… and now he was in love.

A POV.

CRAP!!! Now I cant see her future!!!!!! Dannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!! Well… this changes things. I mean, just trying to look in her future… ugh the headaches this would bring. I mean, of course I couldn't see him in the first place but the fact that I couldn't see her made things all that much more difficult. But there was one thing that I didn't need any power, any vision, or any sense to know. That look in their eyes… it was love.

B POV.

_O.M.G. Did what I think happen just happen? Did his world change? Did his view change? Did his self change? Did he change? Whats going to happen? Does she love him back? How long would they be together? Did he… did he imprint on her? I let my flow of questions out of my head and into Edward's._

"Yes."_**To which question? **_**"**The later"

… I looked over at my husband, with his crooked smile and his perfectly sparkling butterscotch eyes. My heart swelled to an enormous size as I knew they would be a happy couple.

R POV.

Emmet. Is. So. Dead. When. We. Get. Home. I can't believe he was this protective! I mean, I can see his reasons but we are STANDING RIGHT HERE! HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HURT HER! WHY IS HE SO MEAN??? I don't understand how it is possible that he STILL doesn't get that she isn't a baby anymore! She's fifteen! She deserves love! She deserves happiness! She deserves children! She deserves a family! Even if it IS with a mutt!

J POV.

So this is what imprinting feels like. Love? Pain? Breakage? Attachment? Adoration? Guilt? Betrothed? Hardship? Awkwardness? Rage? Panic? Empathy? All at the same time? This was insane, one person couldn't feel this many things all at once. It was crazy! Impossible! But, yet again, he isn't your average human…

Unknown POV.

As I looked on from the scratchy bushes, trying to scare Jake, I saw the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my entire life. She was perfect. Her face, her hair, her vibe, her football skills, her clothes, her self, her attentiveness, her everything. Suddenly, I felt my whole world go under, turn over, start over, all my family forgotten, my pack, my tribe, my duties, my school, my life, my self, and re-attached my broken strings to this pretty girl…

Adolphina? What a pretty name… perfect for a pretty girl.

* * *

ok i know the last line was really corny

bt i hav another chap at the ready

one review! just one! and u will get an update! and tht also means... ANOTHER UPDATE! toodles guys! please review!


	19. Chapter 18: The Call Part 1

**HEY GUYS IM BACK!!!!! Ok so someone asked me about black roses in an anonymous review, and they really do exist. You find them at funerals all the time. They have been dyed black for effect, usually starting out white.**

**The same anonymous reviewer left this review (this is just a part of it) -**

**"Alice can't see that far into the future, especially not five years- her visions are based on DECISIONS and then CONSEQUENCES. Her aunts don't DECIDE to get breast cancer and die and her grandmother doesn't CHOOSE to die in her sleep. And really, breast cancer for BOTH aunts? Is there some kind of breast cancer fairy killing of her aunts?"**

**stories on ff are supposed to be your own interpretation, of anything you want. And if someone is going to die naturally she is going to see that because that is their set date to die. And breast cancer is hereditary, and yes I know three sisters in the same family who all had breast cancer.**

**I just wanted to clear that up for anyone who didn't get that either.**

**So now that I cleared that up, im sorry I havnt been able to update a lot lately but I hope that since this is only another day after the last update u guys can forgive me! lol! ive been really busy so idk wen the nxt update will be. im really working hard on this guys, just for you! So here we go! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight incase anyone hasn't caught on

* * *

Where we left off…..

_"Hey, what's your name?" he said as he stared into my eyes._

_"Adolphina, but people call me sophie. What's your's?"_

**"Seth." he breathed. I was falling hard for this guy. I had never felt this way before, but I wanted to know him better.**

* * *

After about an hour of just talking with Seth, Emmett showed up in the clearing again. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit from his chaotic state, and for that I was happy. "Soph, it's time to go back inside the house. See you later Seth." he blurted out, obviously anxious to leave.

_See you later? Does that mean I will get to see him again? I hope so._

"Bye Seth." I said as Emmett tugged on my arm as frantically as he could without hurting me.

"Wait! Um… can I have your number?" Did he just ask me out?!?! What does he mean??? Does he WANT to go out with me???

"No." Emmett shouted sternly and arrogantly.

"YES!" I shouted back at him. Emmett couldn't be protective if that was what he was trying to be.

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and threw it at Seth. Seth was faster than Emmett and was able to miraculously grab it. I didn't know how he did that but I didn't care. At that moment, all I cared about was the fact that Seth had MY cell phone. He put his cell phone number in my contacts and threw it back.

Emmett caught it.

Shoot.

I thought for sure that he was going to smash my phone with how mad he was but he didn't. Instead he calmly handed it to me, swung me across his back, and RAN into the house, so fast that I couldn't see a thing clearly. How rude!

"What the _-smash-_ hell was _-smash-_ that? Do you _-smash -_ think you can _-smash-_ protect her forever? She just got her _-smash-_ first boyfriend and _-smash-_ the first thing _-smash smash- _you can say _-smash-_ is _-smash-_ NO?" Rosie screamed while hurling Esme's things at Emmett.

"Rosie, baby! Calm down! I don't want her dating someone like _That_!" Emmett shouted while getting pounded by Rosie. I was hurt that Emmett didn't want me dating Seth, but I was sure that my dad would have said the same thing. All guys are protective towards girls they are related to, just some are more protective. Apparently it runs in our family.

"I _–SLAP-_ DON'T _–SLAP-_ CARE. YOU _-SLAP-_ STILL DON'T_ –SLAP-_ HAVE THE _–SLAP-_ RIGHT TO CONTROL HER _–SLAP-_ LIFE YOU _-SLAP-_ OVER-PROTECTIVE _–SLAP-_ BAFOON!" Rosie shouted hysterically in response. I stifled a giggle. This was the absolute funniest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. If Emmett were human there was no way that he would be able to survive this. It was just… unreal. The scene in front of me was impossible but yet it was happening. This family just had so many weird things about them.

That was when I broke into a fit of laughter. They both stopped fighting to look at me. The entire family did. But I couldn't stop. Soon, Jasper started to laugh too. Then everyone else slowly started to join in. There was no stopping now, or anytime soon.

What a night.

* * *

**Hopefully i made u laugh a bit! Now I know tht tht wnznt a vry long chapter but I broke a chapter into two parts and this one is a bit short because I didn't want to leave u with a cliffy, AGAIN**

**But now… YOU KNOW ITS SETH!!! WOOOT!!! Now I can make that character update! Lol so plez review! And ill update as soon as I get the chance! U guys r great!**

**Now plez plez PLEEEEEEEEEEZ review!!! idc wt its about just review becaus then i will know ppl hav been reading! thnx guys ur the best! toodles!**

**Claire**


	20. Chapter 19: The Call Part 2

**OK GUYSSSS!!!! IM BACK!!!!!! sri skools been really busy and I just hav NOT had the time to update like I promised I would!!! im soo soo soooooooo sorry I know I deserve hell for it but don't be too harsh! I don't rely like it but u guys r awesome! so here is an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER cuz I love you guys!!!! the longest chap yet! and at the end there is a special guest visit... read to find out!**

**i think il do this everyonce in a while just so u guys r aware.... **

**DISCLAIMER: ... *cry*... i dont own twilight. :'(**

* * *

Today was Tuesday.

It had been half a week.

Half a week since that day.

I hadn't seen Seth or talked to him since that day, but yet, he was all I had thought about the entire three days. Since that fateful day, the guys have been extremely protective. Especially Emmett. He wouldn't let me go anywhere if my shirt has sleeves shorter than 4 inches. It was becoming insane. Jasper could tell something was off, so could Edward (I thought about other things around him), but I didn't want to admit that I was worried about a boy. I never had been before, so what was the difference with Seth?

My real answer? Everything. He secretly meant the world to me for some reason.

My cover story? Nothing. To other people, he's just another boy for me, nothing special.

----------------E&B----------------

I was sitting in my room, staring at my phone, wanting, no needing, to call Seth. It was Friday.

Almost a week, one more day, since I had met Seth.

I was wondering if Seth would still be up or not. Maybe today was the day I could call him. He probably wouldn't, speaking that it was almost ten. But it was still worth a try, right?

"Hey there." said a voice coming from my right, by the door. I knew it was Rose but I didn't know what to say.

"Go ahead, call him. If I know Seth, he's up. Your free every day after school as far as anyone in this house is concerned. And don't worry about Emmett, he is just trying to be a good uncle. You have no idea how much he cares about you and is trying to be good for you. Just sometimes he can be a butt head about it."

Wow. Obviously she cares about me too. "Thanks Rosie."

"It was my pleasure." she bluntly stated as she smiled at me. I got up off my perfectly comfortable bed and hugged her stone cold body.

She was like the sister I never had. Like the older sister that you are supposed to look up to.

"Now get calling!" she said jokingly as I laughed nervously.

"Yes ma'am!" I said as I saluted her and ran to my bed just to hear the door closed. Even I knew that everyone was going to be listening to this conversation I was about to have. I just hope it goes well.

_Seth_

**Sophie**

The phone

Sophie's thoughts

RING 

RING

A long second seemed to last for eternity. I hope Rose was right, I hope he is up.

RI -_Hello?_

Thank you god.

**Hey Seth, it's Sophie.**

_Oh! Hey! Um… so whats up?_

**Oh not much, kinda bored actually.**

I swear to god that I heard him mutter, "_well you changed that for me_"

_So um… I was wondering…_

**Yes?**

_Um… do you want to go on a date with me?_ His voice made me feel as if I would reject him

My heart soared a couple of hundred feet in the air at that moment.

**Yes!!!! Definitely! Where do you want to go?**

_Well I was thinking maybe I could surprise you._

**Oh, okay! What time?**

_Maybe I could pick you up at sixish on Saturday?_ Perfect!!! THAT WAS TOMAROW!

**Yes! Of course! That would be great! Where?**

_Um... your house maybe? _

**Yes! Yes, my house works perfectly!** I wanted to mention Emmett's protectiveness… but I figured he would have the chance to figure that out on his own.

_Great! So um… I guess I'll see you then?_

**Yea. I guess I'll see you then! I can't wait! Bye!**

_Bye my love._

*click*

That last part was said quietly, almost as if I wasn't meant to hear it. But even if it was my imagination, my heart soared, jumped, and leaped at the thought of his love being mine.

Suddenly Rosalie and Alice came bursting through the room. Rosalie saying, "I told you so!!!!", Alice screaming, "OMG OMG WHY COULDN'T I SEE THIS!!!!! WHY CAN'T I NOT NOT SEE THEM!!!" (which really confused me) the entire time. Bella followed them slowly saying, just loud enough that I could hear her, "Ah, Seth. Great choice Sophie, he is a great guy." When the guys came in there was tension from both Jasper and Emmett… I suddenly felt a feeling of protection over myself… which was really weird. Jake seemed EXTREEMLY happy about something right now. What he was happy about I didn't know. Renesme came in next, standing beside Jake and celebrating with him. Edward just walked in, put an arm around Bella's small waist, and smiled a large, crooked smile at me.

All this for just a date? I mean, sure it meant a lot to me, and I could see why Rosalie was reacting like this, but the rest of them? I mean, they're just people who don't know me yet… how could they act like this already? As if he was reading my mind, Edward bluntly said, "We are your family Sophia. Family celebrates together." He then smiled at me and looked down at Bella with a glint of love in his eyes, a glint I hoped to be looked onto with someday.

Out of absolutely no where, Emmet says, "I still don't know if she is safe…"

"I agree," said Jasper, "It might be too dangerous. What if he…"

"I don't think we have to worry. He is plenty safe and wouldn't, in fact, he COULDN'T hurt a fly." Jake replied.

Edward added on to Jake's argument. "I agree with Jake, Seth has never made a move to hurt anyone so why would he start n…" suddenly, Emmett cut Edward off…

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" He roared with a passion I had never seen before.

What were they talking about, "safety"? Safety from what? From Seth? Why though? It's not like he's a vampire or anything. He was WAY to dark-skinned to be a vampire… *sigh* not more mythical creatures…

Rose turned around, PISSED off, to face her husband, "We will NOT have this argument in front of her, is that clear?"

I'm guessing that it's a good thing that I can't see her face since I'm sure that it has some evil glare on it with the look Emmett was giving her. Scaredy-cat.

"Fine…" he mumbled defeated.

It seemed that as soon as they had come they were gone and I was alone again. I could hear bickering downstairs about me and Seth. I couldn't believe they thought he was dangerous. He was just another human… much less dangerous than vampires. They just needed to stop being protective. This was going to be my first date I was on ever. I mean, sure, guys asked me out all the time at my old school, but they were the perverts who asked EVERYONE out. I finally found I guy I liked and I hoped he was a nice, kind, gentle man. Just like my grandma always told me to get.

Now if I could just get some sleep this night would be perfect. But me being me, couldn't sleep again. I needed something to kill the time. I went over to the white desk and grabbed a pen and paper and sat down. I wrote what I felt, I let the pen lead my hand across the page.

_Seth (written by Hey Peeps ox16)_

_that call was life changing_

_we were arranging_

_to meet_

_i always feel the heat_

_that sprouts_

_between us though i doubt_

_he feels the same_

_but i cant tame_

_the feeling inside_

_i cant hide_

_it any longer_

_i must be stronger_

_id rather die_

_then live without my Seth_

As I set my pen and paper down and looked at the clock, I noticed it was 3:30 in the morning and decided to hit the hay since tomorrow was Saturday… or my big date with Seth.

**

* * *

**

ok guys thts it! I want to thank hey peeps ox16 for the BEAUTIFUL poem she wrote, without ya katie i would hav dead ended this story longgggggggggggg ago LOL

**and I would also like to thank:**

**TofuPixie**

**Noble Korhedron**

**Kat (haha u got me addicted to smallvile)**

**Kayla**

**Kiki**

**(anonymous reviewer)**

**all for reviewing and sticking with me!!! now keep it up and review more! thanks guys!**

**now do me the favor of clickin that greenish button right below... review? ill update as soon as i can (no promises guys)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	21. Chapter 20: The Prep

**I'M NOT DEAD! I PROMISE! IM RIGHT HERE! IM FULLY ALIVE AND BEGGING U GUYS TO FORGIVE ME BECAUSE IM SUCH A BAD PERSON FOR NOT UPDATING AT ALL! my life has been so freaking hectic lately its insane! I mean, I have been having THE WORST few weeks ever. the only good one in a while tht ive had was this last one nd thts only cuz ov the holidays and winter break! I have another chapter at the ready as soon as I get a review. so Ill shut up now and let u read!**

* * *

Alice threw the covers over my head.

"GET UP GET UP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Alice screamed into my barely awakened ears with her high-pitched screech.

"No Alice, I don't. Please, by all means, enlighten me." Sarcasm was dripping through my voice as I felt the world collapsing on me from my tiredness.

"IT'S 10 O'CLOCK!" she screamed, "I barely have enough time to get you ready for your date!"

Sure, I admit, I was excited for my date, but she had eight hours! If she needed eight hours to get me ready, she was insane!

"No Alice, It's way too early. Now get your tiny little ass out of my room, and away from my bed. I SAID NOW!" I finished my tired sounding mini-rant by glaring at Alice, turning over, and rushing the covers back up over my head and squeezing my eyes closed.

I heard the door open and close, and I thought Alice had given up. FINALLY! Maybe now I could get some more sleep.

From the darkness under my black,

fuzzy covers, I heard deep chuckles.

Emmett was here.

I slightly lifted my quiltish cover up so I could barely see light. Emmett's honey colored eyes were inches from mine... squinting... and in the weirdest contorted face I had ever seen. His mouth was in a smile on one side of his face, and the other side of his face was a frown, Oh wow. His eye knew right where to be, because he was staring RIGHT INTO MY EYES... very creepily, and weirdly ninja like. It was almost as if he was a constipated ninja! This was a new level of hilarious, this was insanity!

"Emmett get out of my room," I said giggling, trying to hold the laugh that I knew was coming, in. What a goofball!

"Not unless you come with me!" Uh-oh. He shouted it as I felt the covers lifted up, the sunlight burn my eyes, and a whoosh sound from me being lifted up. I was fully awake now, and PISSED! By the time we were out of my room and through the door, I was screaming and laughing at the same time. His goof of a smile caused me to laugh… hard. On the other hand, my fear of heights caused the screaming. Rosie popped out of nowhere and started laughing at the sight… and the sound.

Emmett had started to sing.

"OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING? OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY? I GOT A WONDERFUL FEELING, EVERYTHING'S GOING MY WAY!!!" he sung in a rich rolling base.

Suddenly, I felt a chair under my bum and the smell of chocolate chip pancakes slapped my face. My favorite.

"Oh my! It smells wonderful in here!" I said, my mood having been brightened after being safe and stationary again.

"Thank you." Esme said proudly. She turned around and I saw a large, perfectly shaped chocolate chip pancake sitting in the middle of a circular plate, begging for me to eat it. She placed the plate down, and I not realizing how hungry I was, dug in.

"WAIT! Did you make these??" I asked excitedly after having taken a bite of heaven,

"From scratch." Esme smiled proudly.

"OMG you're an AMAZING cook!" I then ran up to her and hugged her, obviously high on the coffee she had given me with my pancakes.

"Thank you Sophie. Now go take a shower or Alice will kill us both!" She laugh/said.

I laughed, she would! "Hahaha ok Esme, I'll talk to you when the monster is done!"

--------ADxS--------

After I finished my shower with my "drama queen" shampoo by Herbal Essence, I found an outfit for my date with Seth, lying on my bed. I put my bra and matching underwear on, along with the white cami that was waiting for me. I then continued to put the rest of the set up on.

I had to give it to Alice, she was VERY good at fashion choices. I looked in the mirror and loved what I saw. The pants definitely went with the shirt. The only problem? They were bright blue. Me. Wearing. Bright. Blue.

"ALICE!" I screamed at the mirror.

"Yes Sophie?" she asked innocently, while managing to smirk at the same time.

"WHY AM I WEARING BRIGHT BLUE PANTS?" I screamed/asked in horror. I hadn't worn this much color since my aunt died.

"BECAUSE IM TIRED OF SEING YOU BE DEPPRESSED! A NEW DATE, A NEW FASION, AND HOPEFULLY A NEW YOU!" she replied, screeching. I could tell that the conversation had just ended based on her tone of voice, and I could also tell that I had lost.

"Fine. Ill wear them." I huffed. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me!!! And I wasn't depressed, I was perfectly fine. That agreement I had just made came with an inner battle of attempting to rip a vampire's guts out.

--------BxE--------

Alice finished my make-up, and I must agree, it was pretty good. I wouldn't say that to her face, but I was pretty sure I didn't hide my surprise when I looked in the mirror. I was actually pretty. The brown eye shadow went perfectly with my green eyes, and it was light enough that it was a very natural look. Not too much, but just enough to notice. She handed me a tube of lip gloss that, after she applied, said that I was to use after I had finished dinner.

"See, it wasn't that bad. Now I know your eyes aren't in their usual smoky décor but, try to get passed that and from now on please, please, PLEASE, use colors that actually go with your green eyes. Now your pale skin I just used my own cover up on, its Almay so your pours should be fine."

Wow. So Alice is officially the make-up and fashion guru of the world.

"Now go rest, sit down, let me make you something to drink. Then I will tell you what to expect so you aren't too surprised on your first date, but all I can give you are pointers because I can't see Seth's future for some reason. After that, he will be here!"

She left the room after a squeal of delight, and a flash of gold earring glinting in my eye, proof that Alice was long gone.

I sat down on the bed, thinking. I really liked Seth so I wanted this date to go well. Sure, my outfit was my physical appearance, but I wanted to prepare my inner self for the big moment that was about to come. There was something different about Seth, that I could tell based off of Alice not being able to see his future. WHAT was different was an entirely different story, I could tell.

* * *

**ok guys thanks for reading my story and ill update as soon as I get a review! which WILL BE tonight! and don't forget to review or it WON'T be tonight! so review review review!!!**


	22. Chapter 21: The Date

**hey guys! I got my one review, and an extra so here is the next chapter! **_**PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM! ES MUY IMPORTANTE!**_

disclaimer: I do not own twilight, the brilliant sm does. lol

now read ahead! dont let me keep u from reading!

* * *

"Okay Alice, I think that is enough lecturing on about how a date is supposed to go. Now, he is going to come in fifteen minutes so calm down and back off just a tiny bit?"

It was Bella who had come to save me this time. Alice had gone over what to expect on a date for the past 45 minutes while I sat there drinking my third can of caffeine free diet coke. I hadn't really listened to her, every once in a while I would catch something and add it to my list of notes but I was too hyped up for the date to really pay attention to ANYTHING at the moment. We were going to go see a movie. It was called firelight and I really hope it's as good as the book was. Of course, there is no way they can top the Frankensteins in the books. Hopefully there won't be any bad acting. (a/n: based off of an snl digital short lol)

Finally, he was supposed to come in five minutes, and now EMMETT was lecturing me about not going beyond a peck on the lips on your first date. God, everyone in the house could hear this conversation, how embarrassing!

Just then the door bell rang, talk about being saved by the bell. Rosalie answered the door for me, we had agreed that she would answer the door so that I wouldn't seem desperate.

"Um… hello Rosalie. Is Sophie ready yet?" he asked timidly.

"Oh hi Seth! Yes I'm all ready to go, let me just grab my purse." I said, walking down the stairs. I grabbed my coat and my purse from the counter and turned towards the doorway. Rosalie was smiling at me.

Then I looked at Seth.

Sure, he was in "just" a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and tennis shoes, but the way the shirt laid on him made his abs discreetly point out. I didn't know why, but I really wanted to hug him. Hrm, maybe later if I'm lucky.

As I checked him out, he was checking me out. I was the first to notice thank god, that made it much less awkward for me. I cleared my throat to get him to look at my eyes again. I could tell he was embarrassed that he was caught but I didn't mind. I was secretly happy that he liked my outfit.

"Now Seth, I know we are friends and everything," Emmett exclaimed as he walked back down the stairs, "but you better treat her right and you better return her in one piece at 10:30."

Why did Emmett have to do this to me?

"Yes sir Em! I'll have her back here at 10:15!"

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" I said trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen after their little exchange. I walked to the door and we headed out.

The drive was comfortably silent and we arrived at the movie theater much faster than I would have thought. Either he was a fast driver or I was delusional. We got the tickets and sat down. As the movie went on, I was getting more and more comfortable. I finally decided it was time for someone to make a move, and apparently Seth thought the same thing. He silently and slickly brought his arm across my shoulder and awkwardly kept it there, obviously not wanting to pull me in case I didn't want to come. I leaned in to his warm body and wished I could stay there forever. The movie was terrible, but I didn't care since I just wanted to be with Seth. I had I feeling he wasn't watching the movie either, and I was right. I looked up and he was just looking right back at me. Most people would think he was a creeper, be embarrassed, or be self conscious. I pretended to be the latter, but in reality I was flattered that he was looking at me the same way I was looking at him. I had this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach… and also butterflies.

I looked up when I heard the song "Leave out all the rest" playing. The credits were showing. How long was that movie? It felt like five minutes.

"Shall we?" Seth asked as he gestured towards the isle. I then stood up, and Seth put my coat on since I had begun to shiver without leaning into his side.

"We shall." I then grabbed his hand and led him out of the theater towards the car.

"So Seth, tell me more about you. I feel like I don't know you very well."

"Why don't we play 20 questions?" he asked sheepishly after we got in the car.

"Ok. I'll go first. Well start with the simple stuff, like what's your favorite food?"

"I'll eat anything you put in front of me really, but I think I like pizza the best. You?"

"I'll have to go pizza as well."."

"What's your favorite hobby?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked… this could get quite awkward.

"I promise." he said as he looked in my eyes sincerely.

"Ok, I love writing. Anything, poetry, short stories, long stories, anything. Papers, I mean, you name it." I said looking at my shoes. There was no way he would still go out with me after he realized how large this obsession with writing had become. It was my way of expressing my feelings… and I had a lot of those.

"Really? That's cool. It takes a lot to express what you feel. If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you mine."

"I promise." I attempted to look up and put the same amount of sincerity as he had in his but I was sure I failed.

"I love photography. I think you can capture anything with the perfect lens and the perfect camera. I can't really afford the best camera, but I like to edit them on my computer. It's something I just love to do, a picture is worth a thousand words you know." he winked, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You are right. I always thought that any picture can capture a mood or a perfect phrase that went along with it."

"Really? All the guys on the rez just think I'm a sissy." he commented shamefully.

"No you're not a sissy, you just enjoy something! I don't see the problem with that! Pictures capture memories; pictures tell you of a different time; pictures give you information! There is so much that a picture can do!"

He smiled at me sheepishly and looked at the menu. During the conversation we had arrived at the restaurant and sat down. The waitress came then, looking directly at Seth, and said fluttering her eyes like a slut, "Hello, are you ready to order?". I was disgusted, and slightly jealous. She looked a lot prettier than me but also a lot older. How disgusting, he was 16, even if he DID look 20! Hrm…

"Yes. WE would like a small cheese pizza to SHARE and a large diet coke to SHARE." he emphasized, to get the girl to stop looking at him. He somewhat succeeded when she turned around and glared at me, then walked away.

I burst out laughing when she left, that was one of THE funniest things I had ever seen, even though I live with Emmett! Seth's face of disgust turned to a smile as he watched me laugh. Once I had calmed down, he stated "What! I'm already out with the prettiest girl on the planet, so why would I want to even talk to that old witch? I mean, she looks thirty!"

Instead of laughing at the old witch part, I was extremely surprised. "The prettiest girl on the planet? Nice joke Seth, I know you don't feel that way." I chuckled as I looked down. He was silent for a long time and I decided to look up to see if he was still there. When I did, I saw something I don't think any girl wants to see on her first date ever. He was pissed. His face seethed with anger as he looked at me.

"What did I do?" I asked, taken aback from his strong feelings.

"I wasn't joking Sophie. I'm dead serious. You are the prettiest girl in this room, on the planet, in the universe!" he exclaimed as if he were having an epiphany.

"You really think that?" I asked him in all seriousness.

"Yes I do. I was also thinking of asking you, if you'd be my girlfriend? I mean I know its early and only on our first date but but but… I mean… you don't have to be if you don't want to… I mean..." and that was where I cut him off

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Seth!" I practically shouted as I got up from my chair and walked around the table to hug him.

----EMxR----

Eventually we left the restaurant, after my two slices and his 3/4ths of the pizza, and got in the car. Since he only drove with one hand, one of his hands was between our seats. I grabbed his hand and held it in my lap. I played with his hand and fingers until I finally felt the car stop. I looked up and saw the Cullen house, well my house, and looked at Seth to see him staring at our linked hands.

"I had a great time tonight Seth. Thank you for taking me out, I really appreciated it. I've actually never been on a date before tonight, so I wasn't sure how it would go. But I'm euphoric that I had my very first date with you, since you gave me the perfect date."

He raised his eyes and said, "I was glad to have my first date with the wonderful woman next to me, thank you for that Sophie." He leaned in, unsure of what he was doing, and we kissed.

It was just a simple peck on the lips but yet as I pulled away from him I could still feel the warm smoothness of his lips.

"I'll see you soon Seth. Please call me." I practically begged.

"Oh I'll be here tomorrow anyways, do you want to come to my house after words and maybe meet my sister?" he begged me with his eyes and I literally just couldn't refuse.

"Sure Seth, I can't wait. I'm already excited for it." I said as I placed my hand on the car door and got out.

"See you tomorrow Sophie!"

"See you tomorrow Seth!"

I closed the door and went to the door of the house. Just as soon as I got there, I saw the door yanked open and an extremely anxious Emmett waiting for me. He looked ready to pounce.

**A/N **

**sorry I left u guys on a cliffy!!!! here, just review and I should hav a chap up within the next week! kk? **

**thanks fr stickin with me guys, no matter how bad of an author I am! I leave u guys with breaks that last forever and im truly sory for tht! im thinking of takin a hiatus soon, but it al depends on what happens to someone in the next few months. its going to be hectic, and I might run to my little world of writing or put it on a hiatus, fix it up nd put it back up in a year or so. my fam is just havin some serious probs. kk? thnx fr sticking with me and ill do as much as I possibly can before im forced into a hiatus! let me just tell u – u guys r keepin me from that hiatus every time you review. so the more reviews the less of a chance there will b for a hiatus!**

**now enuf of my chatter, review please and ill get the chapter up as soon as i possibly can! i promise!**

**a special thanks to hey peeps ox16 fr being my back bone and supporting me thru al of this! iluv u to deth hun!**


	23. Chapter Temporary Hiatus

hey guys –

i need to take a break from this story because i dont have the time to spend writting it, and also, i dont have any inspiration. I hate leaving you guys on the hook but I WILL BE BACK!!! Some things have been hapening in my family and i just cant afford to b concentrating on anyone or anything but them. please understand that i love you guys and you keep me writting this story! i might write a few one shots every now and then so add me to author aleart if u want to read anything of mine.

specifically to heypeepsox16: thank you so much for being here for me and supporting me :-D I don't know what I would do without you hopefully ull b there to beta all my stories

specifically to my cousins: guys, I promise promise promise ill work on it. just not now. u guys will be the first ones to read it and if I start a new story ull b the first ones to know. I luv u guys

I hope u guys understand, and I hope I didn't lose any of you as readers because when I come back ill be fully charged and this story will be better than ever! I hope u guys can forgive me and see past this. there still is a chance I wont return with this story but a different one, and I hope u all read that when it comes out aswell. thanks for reading and caring about my story! I just cant write this story at the moment.

I want to thank the following people for reading and reviewing my story, thanks guys!

TofuPixie, Nyra, Clark, vampiersrule70, BittenbyTwilight333, Kat, Sara, Laughfreak15, xo-abbie, Princess-cullen93, Noble Korhedron, TCullen96, Lexieeee., kayla, LordXeenTheGreat, SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed, Spazzy Princess, shaybay55, kiki, XritaskeeterhatersX, Pixie Cuteness, random miss saranda clearwater, Miss. Ebbie Paige, ale-cullen-black, xXTreeeHuggerXx, and finally, the one person who has reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER except for the origional entrence, hey peeps ox16!

please vote on the poll on my profile because that is my game plan for attacking this story when i come back if you guys want ill update short little tidbits of chapters when i can but they wont be good because they will be rushed! i am so so so sooo sorry about this you guys! please forgive me!

Sincerely,

Edward's Doll


End file.
